Sacrificio
by Malala2014
Summary: "Si ayudo a una sola vida, a tener esperanza, entonces no moriré en vano". Son las palabras que Hiccup se repetía al aceptar la propuesta de unirse a un grupo de apoyo de un orfanato en Yamena, en Chad. La búsqueda de quien era, fue algo más para poder irse. . Sobrevivirá si el lo quiere. Presenciará la traición de los más cercanos. Será una aventura para recordar, esperemos ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Esta mi primera historia, así que iré mejorando conforme al tiempo.**

 **Me gustaría que me vayan dejando comentarios sobre como les parece, en que puedo mejorar, algunos detalles que se me fueron, ... en fin. Pero lo más importante, es que lo disfruten, ya que lo hago para eso.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a Dreamworks, a excepción de algunos personajes míos inventados, claro está.**

 **Esto es con fin recreativo, nada más.**

 **Por último, una aclaración: es una historia moderna pero claro con personajes de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón.**

 **Bien y sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

-" Vendida por cincuenta mil dólares "- - "Llévensela con las demás, y preparen el viaje. Me pagarán más de lo que di por ella, si llegamos a tiempo a Berserker" -

Son las palabras que rondaban últimamente por la cabeza de Hipo.

Él tan sólo quería que fuese uno de esos sueños que te roban las ganas de dormir tan descaradamente, al tan siquiera tocarlos dentro de tu mente. Lamentablemente no era así y jamás lo sería desde ahora.

Tenía que encontrarlos. Salvarlos si era posible, aunque fuera lo único que terminara de hacer en está vida. Más no sabía por donde empezar. Las últimas cosas habían sucedido tan rápidamente, que el no pudo encontrar un lugar para poder asimilar las cosas. Sus personas amadas, compañeros desde hace tiempo; todos inocentes, que ahora se encontraban desperdigadas y sin rumbo alguno, solo por esta guerra absurda.

Ahora se daba cuenta del por que le decía eso su padre, cuando decidió tomar la decisión de irse. Sin embargo, él no lo escuchó y se fue con la cabeza en alto, sin ni siquiera reflexionar sobre lo anteriormente dicho. Pues tan solo era un muchacho que buscaba su identidad, una búsqueda del por que estaba en este mundo. Pero, se tenía que abstener a las consecuencias de sus actos; ya no podía echarse atrás. Aunque por dentro el tuviera miedo y con una poca posibilidad de sobrevivir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **"Todo empieza con un sí"**

 **2 años atrás**

La melena castaña de Hiccup brillaba con la luz del día. Estaba esperando el veredicto, en donde sería el lugar donde estaría de voluntario durante tres años y el padre Jefry (encargado de la parroquia localizada en un pueblo llamado Bopar, perteneciente a Alemania) era el encomendado de hacer está tarea.

\- Por favor pasa muchacho – Contestó Jefry con tono muy serio.

Entró sin demora al despacho y tomó asiento en una de las sillas negras que estaban destinadas a esa tarea. El lugar estaba iluminado por la luz del día, y la pintura blanca en las paredes resaltaba cierta frescura dentro de la habitación.

\- Antes de empezar a explicarte los detalles del viaje. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- Claro, escucho – Respondió Hiccup en forma natural y con una media sonrisa.

\- Bien. Primero, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto? - Dijo con cierta melancolía.

Hiccup, al ver pensativo a uno de sus amigos de la infancia, decidió alzar la voz, no quería que se preocupará de más por una decisión que ya había tomado desde hace más de dos semanas.

\- Hey - dijo con voz suave - No me pasará nada. Yo se que es duro, pero es por mi propio bien. Tu sabes más que nadie, que yo desde niño estoy en busca de una aventura. Así como mis otros conocidos han encontrado su lugar, yo espero con este viaje cual es. Yo se que al hacer esto, dejo a mi familia, personas que siempre han estado a mi lado, pero quiero hacerlo por mi bien. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, verás la mejor versión de mi y esta se quedará para siempre. Es más, hasta podría conseguir novia - Dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

El padre lo miró a los ojos y analizó las facciones de su cara, en busca de revelar alguna señal de duda. Pero lo único que encontró en esos hermosos verde esmeralda, fue una increíble calma y persistencia ante su respuesta. Todos los años que habían pasado juntos desde que él era pequeño. No había duda que el tenía un gran corazón, el cual lo había heredado tanto de su madre Valka y su padre Stoick, más aun así, el quería que esperará un poco más, ya que apenas había terminado la carrera y necesitaba un momento de paz.

Sin embargo una parte de él creía en que el podría lograrlo, por lo que concluyó:

\- Esta bien. No opondré resistencia alguna… Pues tras los varios años que hemos convivido juntos. Y con los datos personales que generosamente me has dado, he decidido, que te vendría bien ir a una escuela - orfanato ubicada en el centro de Chad (Yamena). No estarás solo, ya que más jóvenes estarán contigo, pero son de diferentes nacionalidades. Allá te dirán en que tendrás que hacer para ayudar a beneficio del orfanato. Sin embargo, creo que sería prudente decirte que la seguridad no es muy buena, sobre todo en la noche y… como te diré … puede haber una pequeña posibilidad de ser asaltado el orfanato, por lo que podría provocar secuestros o desapariciones de niños, personas encargadas del establecimiento, compañeros, o tú…- dijo al última parte en voz baja, con intención de no querer haberlo dicho.

Paró un poco su discurso y vio a Hiccup. Pero el no se inmutaba, estaba más que convencido. Y prosiguió.

\- Aquí están los papeles, necesarios para irte a tu destino - Dejo los documentos en la mesa, para que el castaño los revisará y pudiera llevárselos a su casa.

\- Por último, quisiera darte muchas suerte - Y sin previo aviso lo abrazó, por lo que Hiccup correspondió la muestra de afecto. Lo iba a extrañar mucho, aunque su sed por aventura hiciera que no mostrará muchos de sus sentimientos ante la partida. Siguieron así por un minuto y se separaron. Dandole gracias, tomo las cosas que traía y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para así poder conducir a su casa.

* * *

Al momento de pasar por la puerta de la entrada, unas piernas pequeñas corrieron hacia el. Su hermana de 9 años, Liese, lo abrazó con mucho cariño. Sus ojos idénticos a los de su padre, brillaban por la llegada de su único hermano mayor.

\- ! Hiccup, Hiccup, estas aqui ! - Dijo con emoción - Viniste, ¿por que es mi cumpleaños verdad?

\- Claro que si, mi hermosa niña. Es más te he traído un regalo. - Le tendió el presente a la Liese - Cuando pasaba por el centro, lo vi en la tienda y en ese momento pensé en ti.

Con ayuda de Hiccup lo abrió. Era un increíble libro sobre dragones, en donde se podrían observar diferentes razas de ellos. Además, mostraban imágenes de como eran y sus evoluciones. Liese se quedó muy sorprendida, ya que una de los muchos gustos que compartía con su hermano, entraba el de los dragones.

\- ! Gracias, gracias, gracias ! No sabes cuanto quería este libro. Uno más para mi colección. - Dicho esto, subió las escaleras, hacia su habitación.

podría decir eso de sus hermanos menores y más si era por una causa propia.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, para poder bañarse y cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda. Tenía planeado decir su decisión a su padre un día después del cumpleaños de Liese, ya que no sabría la reacción de tanto su padre, como cuando el se lo contará a su hermana. No quería que la pasará mal, pero era un hecho de irse de allí.

De repente sono el timbre y como nadie abría la puerta al desconocido, entonces decidió bajar para ver quien era. Era la tía Delilah junto con los primos Edgar y Jen.

-Bienvenidos - Expresó sin un buen humor, gracias a que la tía venía solo un par de veces al año, y al parecer no tenía ningún filtro para decir sus comentarios. Ella solo criticaba el trabajo que su padre hacia por cuidarlos ante la muerte repentina de Valka, la cual había ocurrido hace ya más de 6 atrás.

\- Por favor, pasa. No podía esperar un segundo más para que llegaras - Contestó sarcástico . A lo que la tía respondió.

\- ¿Qué tu padre, no te ha enseñado modales? - Antes de que él pudiera decir algo para contra atacar, ella lo interrumpió.

\- Por supuesto que no, eso se nota a leguas. Se amable y tráenos un vaso de agua a cada uno, cariño - Esto último dijo con tono arrogante.

Hiccup al ver que no tenía algún remedio la conversación y que solo se enfurecerían más, decidido obedecer, al fin y al cabo eran familiares o eso se suponía.

Fue a la cocina por los dichosos vasos de agua, pero antes se quedó observando el pastel que le habían mandado a hacer para el cumpleaños de su hermana. Tenía forma de un dragón: un Furia nocturna. Dejo los vasos alado del pastel y con su dedo indice probó el pastel. Estaba delicioso. Se preguntaba quien lo habría hecho, pero en eso se escuchó un grito.

\- !Apúrate!

\- Si ya tenemos sed - contesto la voz áspera de Edgar. !Ya voy!

Fue lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de estar, en donde sus dos primos se encontraban jugando y su tía viendo las fotos familiares colocadas la mayoría en la chimenea.

\- Aquí están, ¿algo más? -

\- No, es todo por el momento -

Con esto, Hiccup se retiró a las escaleras. Sin embargo, de nuevo tocaron el timbre, y como nadie de los que estaban abajo tenía la intención de atender a los que se encontraban afuera, el abrió la puerta. Con dos tías entusiasmadas se encontró detrás de ella. Ellas eran Cassandra (hermana de su mamá) y Chantal, la hermana mayor de su padre. Las dos poseían el cabello rojizo, el cual era distintivo de la familia Haddock, pero, en cambio ellas tenían el mismo carácter de Valka y es por ello que cuando estaba viva, se llevaba muy bien con ellas.

Lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la frente. Por lo que él les dijo que lo siguieran a la cocina para así poder platicar con ellas a gusto.

\- ¿Y como estas? - Preguntó Cassandra

\- Bien, no me quejo. ¿Como esta todo por allá, en Berk?

\- Excelentemente, sabes muchas personas te extrañan. Deberías de volver algún día, para saludar a tus amigos y primos. - Dijo entusiasmada.

\- Sería una gran idea, más no podré ir dentro de dos años y medio -

\- ¿Y por que tanto tiempo Hiccup? - Preguntó Chantal confundida.

\- Pues, he estado pensado en unirme a un voluntariado en Yamena, Chad. Creo que sería una gran experiencia.

Todos guardaron silencio durante un buen rato. Hasta que Cassandra decidió romper el momentáneo termino de charla.

\- Creo que ... es una maravillosa idea. Me quede anonadada por escuchar que quieres hacer eso, aunque conociéndote Hiccup, no me sorprende mucho. - Esto calmo al castaño - Pero, por favor, prométeme una cosa, que me enviarás cartas sobre como te va, no quiero perderme nada sobre esto, ¿entendido? - Esto último, lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, el no podría estar más feliz por su respuesta.

\- !Claro que si! Dame un abrazo - Cosa que hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos.**

 **Solo para aclarar, el primer capítulo, fue un viaje hacia el pasado, para que sepan como empezó todo. Además, quiero decirles, que la historia va a tener diferentes saltos entre presente y futuro, así que poco a poco le irán entendiendo.**

 **Me gustaría recibir algunos comentarios, sobre como ven la historia o si les va gustando, en fin, lo que quieran poner. XD**

 **Por cierto, gracias a DragoViking y Cathrina Frankenstein ya que ustedes son los primeros en seguir esta historia, por lo que me ha dado más ánimos para seguir escribiendo. :)**

 **Y sin más preámbulos empezamos.**

* * *

 **La caída**

 **4 días antes**

Los soldados irrumpieron estrepitosamente en la recepción del orfanato, como si de un tornado se tratará. Destruyendo todo a su paso. El comedor quedó inservible, en la cocina todo se rompió en miles de pedazos y la comida que estaba en los almacenes quedo desperdigada entre los pasillos cercanos a este.

Aunque las personas estaban invadiendo el orfanato, este parecía como cualquier noche. Tranquilo y sin ningún sonido por parte del personal y los que habitaban ahí. Se podría decir a simple vista, que el complejo había sido deshabitado. Sin embargo, si se prestaba atención al piso de la primera planta, se podría encontrar algunos ruidos de niños queriendo gritar de miedo. Más ellos, no podían, gracias a que ciertos adolescentes, hacían que se callaran para no ser descubiertos.

El asalto cesó. Suspiraron cada una de las personas que estaban bajo el sótano, más no sabían si los soldados ya se habían ido, o si los estaban esperando de manera silenciosa para que cuando ellos salieran los atraparán y se los llevaran a quien sabe donde. Gracias a la incertidumbre, decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente para que se cercioraran de que los militares ya se hayan ido.

Así pasaron las horas y no había pasado nada interesante dentro del orfanato, solo se oían algunos murmullos pocos audibles de la infantería y les preocupaba que no se fueran para el amanecer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los asaltantes se habían ido. Por lo que Hiccup, Brutilda y Patán salieron a investigar. Muchas de las cosas que eran en un momento útiles, ahora se encontraban desechas y al parecer no se le encontraría reparo alguno.

Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos. Hiccup iría al piso de arriba y dormitorios. Mientras tanto Brutilda y Patán verían todo el piso de abajo, el jardín y el almacén.

Los dormitorios se encontraban llenos de pintura negra, y con ella mencionaban la palabra "Vive le roi, accepter Drago ou etre puni " (Viva el rey, acepten a Drago Manodura, o serán castigados). Hiccup se impresionó al verlo. Entonces, pensó que las advertencias de los periódicos sobre un próximos ataque de los que se hacían llamar "Cazadores de Alttanin", se estaban haciendo realidad. Pero aun así, el no entendía para que hacían esto, el orfanato solamente tenía lo necesario para tener alrededor de 35 niños y 15 personas ayudándolos.

Dejando a un lado lo que vio, fue al piso de arriba, al despacho de Camicazi. La puerta estaba semi abierta y sin cerradura. Habían forzado la chapa para poder entrar, pero ¿para que?. Entro cautelosamente, con temor a que alguien estuviera dentro de la habitación, pero estaba vacía. Los papeles que se tenían dentro de un archivero, ahora se encontraban desperdigados por todos lados, como si la persona que estuvo aquí necesitará encontrar algo importante entre ellos. Algunas hojas estaba trozadas de diferentes partes y una más estaban subrayados los nombres de diferentes personas. Entre ellos se encontraban mayoritariamente nombres de mujeres.

El trató de juntarlos para así llevárselos a Camicazi y que está le dijera que podría significar. Bajo las escaleras con gran rapidez y se dirigió hacia el sótano para encontrase con la jefa, la cual probablemente todavía estaría ayudando a los niños a salir del escondite.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Brutilda y Patán se encontraban en el patio sosteniendo algunas herramientas de jardinería para "protegerse". Ya habían revisado todo el piso de abajo y el almacén, por lo que faltaba el patio.

\- ¿Tu ves algo? - Preguntó la femina

\- No

\- Seguro, por que no vaya ser como la otra vez que jugamos a las escondidas y se te escaparon varios niños que estaban frente a tus narices - Dijo Brutilda

\- Para tu información - Contestó indignado - los deje que ganarán. Quería impresionar a Heather.-

\- Si claro, como ella te estaba observando.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es más ahorita ella me ha de estar extrañando.

\- En tus sueños. - Iba a decirle algo más, pero un ruido y movimientos en los arbustos la detuvieron.

Se acercaron con mucho sigilo hacia este y Patán como todo un hombre se puso atrás de Brutilda. Y ella se abalanzó sobre el arbusto. Pero solo descubrieron que era una ardilla jugando. Ya menos preocupados y con los pelos de punta, registraron lo que resta del lugar, más no encontraron nada de que alarmarse.

Volvieron al recinto para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Camicazi se encontraba sentada en el suelo recargada en una de las paredes del comedor y examinaba los papeles que Hiccup le había dado. Hubo un silencio de misterio, provocado por la meditación de los hechos y los sucesos de hace varios días pasados, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

\- Mmmm ... pues podría suponer varías cosas - Esto no calmo a los que estaban presentes.

\- ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? - Dijo Astrid.

\- Si, es que no tengo demasiada información como para darte una conclusión.

\- Esta bien, y mientras, ¿qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Heather

\- Pues, en ayudarme a preguntar a los vecinos sobre lo que pasó en el supuesto ataque, no podemos quedarnos con las manos atadas.

En eso Patán y Brutilda, ya habían llegado y escuchado lo que decían.

\- Podemos ir con Lucinda y de paso, pedirle un poco de comida. - Sugirió Patán - Es más, que vaya Hiccup contigo, nos conseguirá más ya que a la hija de Lucinda le gustas.- El castaño hizo una mueca de asco. Amanda, sólo era una niña consentida y se creía la gran cosa, por que sus papás tenían bastante dinero por diferentes negocios que estaban en toda la ciudad.

\- No lo creo. Sería de más utilidad sacándole la información con Astrid a algunos conocidos del mercado -

\- Si, Patán, además puedes intentar coquetearle a Amanda, así como cada vez que crees tener una oportunidad con Heather - Dijo Astrid con sarcasmo

\- Hey, cálmense. - Paro la discusión Camicazi - Astrid y Hiccup, irán a ver a Lucinda, junto con otros comerciantes que se encuentran allí. Aquí tienen dinero suficiente, el cual pude salvar antes de la invasión - Se los dio - Patán y Brutacio, irán al ayuntamiento y diferentes instituciones civiles para pedir ayuda. - No quedó nada más que asentir ante las peticiones.

Unos minutos más tarde, el primer grupo, fueron a la casa "austera" de la Familia Abbes.

Amanda, los recibió en la exquisita recepción y les ofreció pasar a la sala de estar, mientras que les preparaba algo de comer.

Cuando, ella les dio la comida, ellos no rechistaron en hincarle un diente.

\- Y, ¿a que viene esta visita tan inesperada hijos míos? Digo, no es que me provoque un malestar que vengan aquí, pero se me hace muy inusual.

Mientras tanto Hiccup, como Astrid seguían comiendo sin hacer una pausa.

\- Mmmm ... creo que ya se por que están aquí. Un tal chico vino aquí para ver a su chica favorita - Insinuó con las cejas, por lo que Hiccup, casi se ahoga por lo que escuchó. Sin embargo, Astrid se quería aventar toda la comida por las fuertes ganas de reír.

\- Este, no venimos por eso, su hija es una "excelente persona y con grandes atributos" pero yo ya tengo la mía. - Dicho esto, Astrid se sonrojó.

\- Bueno, es una lástima, hubieran sido una gran pareja.-

\- Claro que si, sobre todo por que "tenían mucho en común" - Contestó Astrid, y ahora el que se quería reír era Hiccup.

Después, ellos tuvieron que contarle a Lucinda lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Pero que ultraje - Exclamó indignada

\- Lo sabemos. Pero, usted no sabe ¿quien es ese tal Drago?

\- No, lo siento ... Aunque ahora que recuerdo, hace más de 10 años, se escuchó un pequeño rumor sobre un joven que había intentado explotar una bomba en un autobús, más fue detenido y este, tenía el mismo nombre.

\- Creo que eso no nos sirve de mucho.

\- No creo que no. Pero, si quieren , se pueden quedar la mayoría de los niños y cuidadores que estaban en el orfanato. Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles, como podrán notar.

\- Es una excelente idea - Dijeron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, entonces, los esperaré.

Con esto último, salieron corriendo hacia el orfanato, ignorando que alguien los seguía.

* * *

Patán y Brutacio se encontraban discutiendo con dos policías, tratando de hacer creíble su historia. Pero ellos no creían nada de los que decían, así que se retiraron.

Había sucedido lo mismo otras veces atrás que habían intentado con las personas que se encargaban de la seguridad de la población. Derrotados se fueron de nuevo al orfanato.

Cuando llegaron, ya se encontraban Hiccup y Astrid dentro. Por lo que, el equipo mixto les explicó el ofrecimiento.

De repente, un sonido de un vidrio que se acababa de romper se escuchó. Preocupados, los gemelos y Astrid fueron a ver que sucedía.

Una roca de gran tamaño se encontraba cerca de una ventana que daba hacia la calle y contenía una nota agarrada a esta. Detrás, escrito un pequeño mensaje.

" **Bienvenidos extranjeros, les escribe su señor Drago Manodura**

 **Por lo visto, unos de mis asistentes, les dieron una pequeña probada de lo que podemos hacer.**

 **Pero tranquilos, esto será solamente pasajero, ya que estamos limpiando ala ciudad de esos asquerosos invasores en busca de petróleo que solo han profanado nuestra nación.**

 **Sin embargo, he de darles una mala noticia, ya que tendrán que cerrar el orfanato para su bien. Ya que mi gobierno no aceptará edificios como este.**

 **También les aconsejaría a los extranjeros abandonar este país lo antes posible. No quiero ningún malentendido con sus representantes, así que les daré lo que resta del día para largarse. Pero sino lo hacen, pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que ninguna ley los protegerá a partir de hoy, así como todo aquel que ose retarme o contradecirme.**

 **Espero que acepten mis recomendaciones y ya no nos veamos más.**

 **Que tengan buen viaje"**

\- Pero que clase de broma es esta. Le hubiéramos ayudado, ya que con nuestra gran imaginación hubiera sido mas terrorífico el mensaje. - Dijo Brutacio

\- Si - Secundó su gemela - Le faltó una gran entrada a la piedra.

\- Quieren callarse, estamos tratando de pensar - Dijo Patán harto

\- Oh lo siento, discúlpanos. No es nuestra culpa de que tu te hayas asustado tanto como para mojar tus pantalones. -

\- Eso no es cierto - Dijo Patán enojado por la verguenza que estaba pasando con ellos dos- Me había aguantado toda la noche y hasta ese momento lo deje fluir -

\- Si como no - Contestó con sarcasmo - Y, ¿por que cuando saliste no fuiste a hacer tus necesidades?

Ante esto, todos se empezaron a reír y Patán solo se puso rojo por la furia.

\- ¿Qué creen que debemos de hacer?- Preguntó Heather

\- Yo creo, que deberíamos ir con Lucinda y dejar a los niños en un lugar seguro. -

\- Eso sería lo más sensato - Aconsejó Camicazi

\- Si eso dice la jefa, entonces no hay más que decir. - Por lo que todos acordaron hacerlo.

* * *

Trasladaron todas las cosas y los niños hacia la casa. Muchos tenían miedo, más Heather y Camicazi, les mostraban apoyo.

El trayecto no fue sencillo, ya que no querían que algún niño se perdiera.

Cuando por fin llegaron, las puertas de la entrada ya estaban abiertas, y la mayoría de sus empleados, los esperaban para ayudarles a instalarse. Sin embargo, una chica de ojos verdes y piel bronceada, resaltaba entre ellos : Amanda.

Ella corrió en dirección hacia ellos, más solo le importaba una persona castaña de ojos verde esmeralda. Pero este, como el gran hombre que era, se fue a esconder atrás de Astrid, y la utilizó como escudo humano.

\- Al fin, has vuelto a mi y jamás te dejaré amor mío. - Dijo Amanda

\- Créeme ha sido por ti que he vuelto - Contestó con sarcasmo Hiccup

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir - Dijo arrogante y trató de abrazarlo.

\- Sabes, ahora yo ya tengo novia - Lo que provocó que Amanda empezara a enojarse un poco.

\- En serio? Y ¿Quién es ella, eh? -

\- Astrid - La rubia solo se puso roja de la vergüenza y quedó sin habla

\- No te creo, muéstramelo - Amanda lo retó

\- Verdad que si ¿My lady?

\- Yo, yo ... - Ante la duda , Hiccup le susurró - Ayúdame a quitarme de encima a esta loca, por favor, te lo pido

\- Si soy su novia - Y con eso dicho, fue suficiente, para que Amanda solo diera media vuelta y se siguiera.

* * *

Una única palabra pudo salir de la boca de Hiccup:

Corre

Las piernas de Astrid tardaron pocos segundos en responder a la orden.

Arrancaron rápidamente con la velocidad que pocos poseían. No voltearon si es que los hombres armados los perseguían, lo único que les importaba era sobrevivir. Poco a poco se encontraron carros consumidos por el fuego y casa incendiadas, ya sin ninguna muestra de vida como los días o semanas anteriores. Se escuchaban gritos alrededor, algunos golpes. La ciudad que alguna vez había sido su hogar temporal, ahora empezaba a ser cenizas y ya no había manera de solucionarlo.

De repente, sonidos de disparos se escucharon cerca de ellos. Se espantaron más de lo que ya estaban, y como no querían hacer que los encontraran entonces decidieron irse por diferentes callejones para poder despistar a cualquiera que los estuvieran siguiendo. Cuando ellos creyeron ya no haber dejado evidencia alguna de estar huyendo, decidieron parar para ponerse de acuerdo sobre a donde irían ahora.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos de alejarnos de la ciudad por un tiempo, hasta que el golpe de estado pase un poco.- Ofreció Astrid

\- Si, es una buena idea

Se fueron alejando del lugar y se adentraron a zonas con matorrales sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus piernas les empezaban a pedir un descanso, ya que no habían parado a tomar algún respiro. Aun así siguieron y pararon cuando ya no podían ver las luces rojas incandescentes que la ciudad emitía.

\- ¿Crees que los hayamos perdido? – Preguntó Hiccup

\- Parece que sí … estuvo cerca no lo crees.

\- Si, y ahora ¿qué hacemos? No tenemos un lugar a donde ir; Además la ciudad fue tomada y no creo que las embajadas estén con la disposición de atendernos después de este ataque.

\- Podemos ir con la Señora Leila – Sugirió Astrid

\- Me parece una buena idea, aunque no se que camino hay que tomar. – Dijo frustrado.

\- Tranquilo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Sara se perdió y no la encontrábamos por ningún lado? - Preguntó Heather - Pues, la anduve buscando por estos lugares y la encontré cerca de la casa de Leila. Así que más o menos se por donde andamos. Solo confía en mi y ya verás que en un dos por tres la encontramos. – Respondió con su típica confianza.

Siguieron a Heather de forma cautelosa, todavía temerosos de que algún ruido los delatara.

Un bosque con árboles pequeños fue apareciendo conforme avanzaban en el camino y cada vez se hacía más frondoso. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas después del ataque y los tres ya se habían cansado de caminar, parecía interminable.

\- ¿Ya casi llegamos? - Preguntó el castaño ya un poco preocupado.

\- Si, solo faltan otros 30 minutos, creo.

\- Pero ya me cansé . ¿No podemos esperar un poco para así descansar? - Dijo Astrid como niña pequeña.

\- Si, yo la apoyo -

\- Esta bien, niños llorones, descansemos. -

Dicho esto último, los dos buscaron un buen lugar en donde reposar. Pero lo único que hallaron fue una piedra bastante amplia para poder sentarse los tres.

Se quedaron un buen rato para agarrar nuevas energías y seguir con su trayecto. Y así, tan rápido como habían pasado las dos horas, de esa misma manera transcurrieron los 30 minutos.

Poco a poco, se fueron viendo a lo lejos unas casas con las luces encendidas. Creyeron haberse salvado, a menos por un mínimo momento, pero no sabían lo que se les avecinaba.

* * *

Las luces empezaron a moverse de tal forma de verse acercarse hacia ellos. Al no comprender lo que estaba pasando, Astrid, decidió ir a investigar.

Al acercarse, ella pudo escuchar el sonido de motores y llantas forcejeando con el camino arenoso y poco plano. Entonces comprendió que esas supuestas luces, no provenían de casas, sino de autos que venían por ellos. Corrió hacia sus compañeros y gritó:

\- Es una trampa ! Debemos de escapar o sino será demasiado tarde.

Los dos que estaban sentados sin más, empezaron a correr desesperadamente. Pronto, Astrid los alcanzó gracias a su condición física.

Las luces se acercaban cada vez más y más y la ventaja que al principio tenían, se iba reduciendo cada vez más, hasta el punto de tenerlos a un metro de distancia. Asustados, voltearon a ver que era lo que los perseguía. Era un camión militar. Y este los de un momento a otro, se posicionó enfrente de los, acorralándolos. Por lo que este paró y empezaron a salir personas del vehículo.

Con gran rapidez, trataron de darse la vuelta y ver una vía de escape, más no encontraron una a tiempo.

Varios soldados con los mismo uniformes a los que atacaron el orfanato bajaron, apuntándoles con armas de fuego. Los adolescentes se quedaron quietos, cautelosos se que ellos no les dispararán.

\- Salut ("hola" en francés )

Hiccup entendió perfectamente, más no quizo hablar.

\- ¿ils parlent espagnol?

\- Oui Monsieur. - Contestó Hiccup.

\- Excelente. Déjenme presentarme, soy Eret, hijo de Eret, y ahora ustedes me pertenecen.

\- ¿Y quien te ha conseguido ese derecho? - Refutó Astrid

\- Cállate niña insolente. Esta vez seré benévolo y olvidare a tu falta hacia un condecorado oficial al mando. Sin embargo, si lo vuelves a hacer, no volverás a ver la luz durante un cierto tiempo. - Dijo con superioridad. Por lo que Astris se tuvo que tragar lo que iba a decir. - Los hemos estado buscando desde que se escaparon del edificio ese, en donde cuidaban a esos asquerosos niños. Y ahora como lo ya los encontramos, los llevaremos con nuestro queridísimo jefe Dragur.

Y con esto último, sus séquitos trataron de amordazarlos, pero ellos se abstuvieron a tal grado de golpear a varios de ellos. Sin embargo, la fuerza de más hombres sobre ellos, ganó, sometiéndolos. Los subieron al camión seguido de ellos, cuidándoles para que estos no se escaparán.

El trayecto fue largo y silencioso. Solo de vez en cuando, se podía ver la luz del alumbrado público de las carreteras o casas que todavía no habían sido invadidas.

Así pasaron dos horas más, y el camión empiezo a reducir su velocidad hasta detenerse. Los sacaron tompricones de la parte de atrás. Los llevaron a un edificio de tres pisos, aparentemente vacío y baldío. Más, cerca de la entrada se encontraban rejas de gran altura y tenían puestos carteles que prohibían el paso que la reja estaba completamente electrificada.

* * *

Nota: La escena antes de la huida, la deje así para que el siguiente capítulo le ponga un mayor sazón (ya saben a lo que me refiero, aunque no es nada tan excesivo)

Nota 2: perdón por no subir este capítulo antes, es que ya he entrado a clases y me han dejado un montón de tarea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos !**

 **Primero quiero darle las gracias a Drago Viking por el comentario, es genial que te este gustando la historia.**

 **También quisiera nombrar a mi amiga Kassandra, ya que le ha gustado mi historia y me ha pedido que siga. Y respondiendo a tu comentario, si lo se jajajaja fue muy gracioso :D**

 **Una disculpa por no tener un día de publicación fijo, es que mis horarios en la escuela no me lo permiten. Además, esta semana es de exámenes, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo de publicar, hasta hoy.**

 **Por cierto, habrá varías notas al final, por si tienen algunas dudas con la historia.**

 **Habrá una segunda actualización como** **compensación ante la tardanza. Pero lo verán dentro algunas horas más ;)**

 **Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo**

* * *

 **La llegada**

.

.

.

" **El secreto del cambio es enfocar toda tu energia, no en la lucha contra el viejo, sino con la construcción del nuevo" - Anónimo**

.

 **2 años antes**

Hiccup registraba sus pocas maletas que llevaba para su estadía. Ya se había despedido de sus familiares y amigos. Aunque su hermana y papá habían sido los más afectados con la noticia.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _\- ¿Entonces te irás? - Preguntó Liese ya con algunas lágrimas formadas en sus ojos. Fue lo único que pudo decir su hermana, cuando le terminó de contar lo que pronto sería el destino de su hermano mayor._ _Las cosas, no habían salido muy bien_ _como tenía en mente, en especial con su papá ya que el solo lo lograba mirar de vez en cuando, lo que no era una buena señal._

 _\- Si... - El castaño se quedó sin palabras._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dejas, hermanito? ¿Acaso no eres feliz aquí conmigo y papá? -_

 _\- ¿Qué? Claro que si. Pero tengo que hacer esto por mi. Voy a buscar mi camino y lugar en este mundo. Es por eso que lo tengo que hacer solo. - Dijo entusiasmado - Si pudiera llevar a alguien de aquí, sería solo a ti. Mi favorita jinete de dragones, vendré más feliz de lo que ya era, no te preocupes por mi, solo tendremos que esperar un tiempo y volveremos a encontrarnos - Consoló a la niña, abrazándola cariñosamente._

 _\- ¿Me lo prometes? - Preguntó dudosa, por que, aunque carecía todavía de muchos conocimientos, ella sabía que el viaje era riesgoso._

 _\- No ... será un hecho, y quiero que cuando llegue ya hayas terminado el libro que te regalé -_

 _\- Hecho - Dijo más entusiasmada._

 _Por último, se fueron a dormir, ya que todavía no se recuperaban de la fiesta de_ _cumpleaños. Sin embargo, cuando Hiccup se disponía a ir a su habitación, su padre lo llamo a su despacho._

 _\- Sabes tu eres la viva imagen de tu mamá, la cual descanse en paz. Solo que tu sacaste mis ojos. - Dijo con un poco de tristeza enfundada en su voz._

 _\- Creo eso es muy obvio -_

 _\- Hiccup, por favor prométeme que no harás algo tonto. No podría soportar que lo que queda de Valka en ti, ya no este nunca más._

 _\- Papá te quiero. Pero soy Hiccup, a veces me pides más de lo que quisiera prometerte._

 _\- Lo se, y también te conozco suficientemente bien como para saber que no te doblegaré. La terquedad viene de las dos familias y de eso no estas exentó._

 _\- Papá … -_

 _\- No, Hiccup - Lo interrumpió su padre - ahora debes escuchar un consejo que debí darte hace mucho tiempo: Hay personas malas en este mundo, así como las hay buenas. Sin embargo, las personas malas, no son del todo malas, ya que la mayoría de estas solo aparentan serlo, por que son controlados por otros superiores; o simplemente luchan por los ideales que les han inculcado desde pequeños, más estos no son conscientes del daño que hacen hacia los demás._

 _A lo que quiero llegar, es que por el simple hecho de vestir de cierta manera, tener un color de piel diferente, una religión con diversos dioses … no significa que debamos de juzgarlos antes de conocerlos, ya que los estereotipos muchas de las veces te vuelven ciego y no dejan conocer o entender lo que está pasando realmente. Sus actos, no se determinan por estos, así como el tipo de personas que son. ¿Entendido?_

 _\- Como el agua papá -_

 _\- Muy bien. No por nada eras el orgullo de Valka cuando eras un pequeñín._

 _Se quedaron platicando un rato más, hasta que tanto como uno como el otro demandaban irse a dormir._

 _\- Gracias. No te decepcionaré, te lo prometo. - Y lo abrazó, para que después se fuera a descansar a su habitación._

 _\- Tu nunca lo haces mi dragón - Susurró Stoick cuando el castaño estaba casi_ _cerrándola._

 _Fin del flashcack_

El vuelo, salía con un poco de retraso, por lo que Hiccup solo se acomodó para el viaje de seis horas y media que le esperaba. El avión despegó con un poco de ajetreo, por lo que todos los pasajeros tuvieron que utilizar el cinturón de seguridad. La nave no era muy grande, contenía alrededor de 100 pasajeros y los asientos estaban distribuidos en hileras de dos asientos. A Hiccup le había tocado el asiento que daba a la ventana, así que pudo ver el atardecer, como se difumina en una gran paleta de colores, hasta desaparecerse con un gris claro, dándole un adiós temporal a la luz.

Pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja, ya que el todo el movimiento dentro del aeropuerto había dejado sediento. Puso una película en la pantalla individual que tenia cada asiento, pero al poco tiempo empezó a dormirse. Y así fue durante todo el camino.

* * *

El aeropuerto era bastante pequeño a comparación al de Zurich. La sala de migración para todos los pasajeros europeos, estaba compuesta por tres cabinas en donde se distribuían a cada grupo que llegaba en cada vuelo.

Hiccup se registró en la segunda taquilla de migración; y, sin ningún incidente sobre su pasaporte o las actividades que iba a hacer, se fue a la recepción del aeropuerto, esperando a quien iba a ir por él.

Paso un rato, y ya se empezaba a impacientar, hasta que vio un chico de mediana estatura, alzando un cartel en donde iba escrito su nombre , pero con otros más en la parte de abajo. Al parecer más compañeros llegarían ese mismo día. Por su parte, se acercó y le dijo:

\- Hola, yo soy uno de quien tu buscas -

\- Que bueno, creí que se habían perdido. - Contestó con tono aliviado - Soy Angus. Pronto podremos ser buenos amigos - Le tendió la mano para saludarlo. A lo que Hiccup hizo lo mismo sin rechistar.

\- ¿Eres de aquí? - El castaño expresó su curiosidad ante el individuo.

\- No. Soy como ustedes. He estado aquí hace más de tres años y medio. Pronto se acabará mi estadía, sin embargo yo ya no me quiero ir. -

\- ¿Por que?

\- Es como cortarme mis alas. Sería quitarme una parte de mi y esta, es una de las mejores. ¿Me entiendes? -

\- Claro que si. Es dejar a un gato enjaulado y sin comida durante tres días, el cual anteriormente ya tenía una vida nómada -

\- Exacto - Dijo Angus complacido.

Hubieran seguido platicando, más dos figuras aparentemente iguales se acercaban hacia ellos. Eran Brutacio y Brutilda, hermanos gemelos, procedentes de Australia. Quienes habían coincidido en venir a ayudar al mismo lugar.

\- Hola - Comentó Brutacio

\- Hola - Dijeron los dos.

\- ¿Ustedes son los gemelos? - Preguntó Angus

\- Dah, obvio que si. - Dijo Brutacio

\- Pues, bienvenidos sean.

\- Más bien, gracias a Loki que llegamos - Dijo la gemela.

\- Si, no imaginan las horas que tuvimos que pasar, para llegar aquí. - Comentó Brutacio con tono de estar exhausto.

\- Ya lo creo, son unos de los integrantes más lejanos - Dijo Angus

\- Y, ¿a quien esperamos? - Preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

\- De hecho ustedes son los últimos a esperar en esta sala. Tendremos que trasladarnos a la siguiente. -

\- ¿No podemos esperar aquí? - Resongaron los tres.

\- No, lo siento. Se que esta cansados, pero necesitamos ir por otras dos personas más.

\- Esta bien.

Caminaron unos minutos más para llegar a la sala 13, en donde arribaban los vuelos que venían de Inglaterra y Francia. Pronto, dos mujeres, una rubia con ojos azul océano y una peli negra con ojos verde bosque se acercaron en diferentes tiempos hacia el grupo de varones.

Cada una se presentó. La primera venía de Inglaterra y se llamaba Astrid. Provenía de una familia de investigadores y pronto cumpliría 23 años. Mientras tanto, la segunda era Heather. La cual ya había terminado la carrera en medicina y también había estudiado defensa personal cuando iba en la preparatoria. Las dos tenían varias cosas en común, una de ellas, es que eran primas, pero sus padres no se frecuentaban mucho.

* * *

El lenguaje más usado era el francés, inglés y árabe. Todas las personas extranjeras, debía de por lo menos hablar uno o más de estos idiomas. En este caso no era la excepción.

Después de encontrar a todos los compañeros, Angus los guió a un autobús perteneciente a tres generaciones atrás, con un gran penetrante olor a cloro, ya que al parecer era lo único que tenían para hacer el aseo. Se subieron sin ningún incidente mayor y partieron de aquel el trayecto, pasaron por calles que se distinguían a simple vista por estar bien planeadas y conservadas a pesar de haberse construido hace más 15 años. Sin embargo, este encanto de utopía fue desapareciendo conforme avanzaban, ya que, el aeropuerto fue construido alrededor de zonas habitacionales de gran prestigio, para que los turistas, no notaran el contraste de las clases sociales establecidas desde que este territorio fue ocupado por los franceses.

El orfanato "tempus costodiendi, illustrari saeculum " (Frase en latín: A tiempo de sobra, mundo iluminado ) estaba ubicado a las afueras, en el norte de la ciudad, por lo que tuvieron que atravesar gran parte de gemelos se sorprendieron al ver una mezcla de diferentes cultos. Templos, mesquitas, iglesias cristianas ... era la nueva generación de la torre de Babel. Por su parte, Heather se limito a ver lo que este nuevo país tenía para ofrecerle, aunque a veces le llegaba impresionar las estructuras que se edificaban a lo alto; además de las muchas cosas exóticas que se mostraban en los puestos ambulantes.

El camino poco a poco se fue haciendo más austero a tal grado de empezar con el suelo sin pavimentar. Con tanto peso, el bus caía con gran facilidad entre los hoyos formados por el continúo paso de vehículos. Hacía calor y el poco aire acondicionado no lograba quitar esa sensación de ahogamiento, por lo que los jóvenes solo se impacientaron más.

Pasaron cerca de varías casas de lo que podría decirse de la alta sociedad.

\- Aquella vivienda, pertenece a una familia que es amiga del Orfanato. Cada año hay una fiesta que realizan los dueños en busca de fondos para nosotros. Y por supuesto, algunos de los que están invitados pertenecen a los ayudantes de "tempus costodiendi, illustrari saeculum ". - Explicó Angus

\- ¿Y cuando será celebrada? - Preguntó Hiccup con su típica curiosidad.

\- Dentro de algunos meses. Y creo que todos ustedes le agradarán a la familia.-

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? - Ahora cuestionó Astrid.

\- La pareja tienen tres hijas con casi la misma edad que ustedes, por lo que podrían llevarse muy bien.

\- ¿Y como son? - Fueron los gemelos.

\- Pues algunas son muy amables, pero hay alguien en específico que es un poco detestable, quitándole lo empalagosa que puede ser a veces con las personas que le atraen - Comentó Angus con un disgusto en su voz.

\- Y lo sabes, ¿por experiencia? - Preguntó Brutilda arqueando la ceja. Por lo que todos los presentes empezaron a reír.

\- Que? ... No, claro que no - Explicó poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza que la fémina le hacia pasar.

Con este último comentario, el camión se detuvo frente a un edificio de dos pisos bastante amplio, con las paredes amarillas y ventanas regadas por la estructura.

\- Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar - Angus dijo con voz exaltada. - Espero que sea de su agrado. Los niños se encuentran en la sala para recibirlos.

Bajaron todos y descargaron sus pertenencias cada uno.

* * *

Al principio no había señales de que alguien estuviera en casa. Pero conforme fueron avanzando hacia el salón, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba solos.

Unas voces con una gran entonación sonaban de manera ascendente. Pertenecían a los niños y niñas de diferentes edades, etnias y lenguas agarrados de la mano, formando una media luna con varias filas.

 **Buenos tardes parar todos.**

 **Buenos tardes para mí.**

 **Hoy me siento muy alegre,**

 **hoy me siento muy feliz.**

 **Buenos tardes parar todos,**

 **buenos tardes para mí.**

 **La canción de los saludos,**

 **ha venido por aquí.**

 **Buenos tardes, buenos tardes.**

 **¿Qué tal, ha dormido bien?**

 **Buenos tardes para todos.**

 **Buenos tardes para usted.**

 **Buenos tardes, buenos días,**

 **de tarde les daré,**

 **para que estando juntitos,**

 **nos lo pasemos muy bien.**

\- Bienvenidos! - Todos los infantes gritaron con gra euforia ya que nuevas personas venían a ser sus amigos. Y con un gesto rápido de ellos, corrieron y los abrazaron con fuerza. Fue tanta la emoción que Hiccup y Astrid cayeron al suelo.

\- Mis más cordial bienvenida. - Una chica rubia con ojos marrones dijo. - Soy Camicazi, la encargada del orfanato. Gracias niños por su increíble canción, ya pueden retirarse al comedor, si lo desean. En un momento más, estarán con ustedes . - La mayoría hicieron caso.

\- Veo que Angus, los ha traído en una pieza. - Reconoció Camicazi - Por favor, pasen por aquí. - Movió unos de sus brazos hacia la derecha. Por lo que ellos lo siguieron , pero dejaron sus cosas cerca del salón para no andarlas cargando.

\- Y, bien, primero lo primero, ¿que tal les fue en su viaje? -

\- Muy bien, aunque un poco cansado - Respondieron los gemelos.

\- Si, se nota en sus caras, pero no se preocupen. Tendrán todo el día para descansar. - Entabló conversación la fémina. - Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Hemos preparado una comida un poco especial por su llegada, espero que no les incomodé. -

\- Ya lo veremos - Dijo Heather.

Entraron a una habitación amplia con muchas mesas y niños esperándolos.

\- ¿Les recomiendo algo? - Sugirió Camicazi

\- Eso serviría - Dijo Astrid

\- Diviértanse. Los niños son unas de las mejores compañías que puede haber en la vida.-

Por lo que varios sonrieron ante ello.

* * *

 **Nota 1: Tanto como Chimuelo, Albóndiga, Colmillo, Tormenta, Windshear y Barch y Belch, aparecerán conforme transcurra la historia. Chimuelo, será una gran compañía para Hiccup, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles, mas se encontraran en uno de estos. Así que no se preocupen si hasta ahora no han aparecido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Lo siento, por haberlos confundirlos, es que hice la actualización del capítulo 5, pero creo que no lo puse muy bien en la nota. Lo siento.**

 **Primero quiero darle las gracias a DragoViking por sus comentarios, además de reconocer que no me esperaba que me invitarán a un foro en donde podré hacer varias cosas interesantes.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a un nuevo** **subscriptor, llamado Darkdeoz, sino mal se, eres el tercer en seguir a mi historia, así que no lo olvidaré.**

 **Una parte de este capítulo, anteriormente ya había sido publicada como una compensación por mi retraso de cerca de una semana. Sin embargo, a continuación lo verán completo. Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

 **Amarra tu lengua y pon una sonrisa aunque por dentro tengas miedo**

 **" Cuando algo malo te suceda, tienes tres opciones:**

 **\- Dejar que te marque**

 **\- Dejar que te destruya**

 **\- O, dejar que te fortalezca" - Anónimo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los introdujeron al edificio, los llevaron a primer plano hacia una recepción, en donde se notaba un gran descuido por parte de las personas que se alojaban ahí. Las paredes tenían suciedad y aunque sonará un poco irreal, había presencia de humedad en las esquinas. Colgaba un viejo candelabro de cristal, pero solamente eso era lo único exquisito en aquel lugar, por lo que a los rehenes les daba una sensación de inseguridad y miedo cada vez que se ponían a pensar lo que esos extraños les iban a hacer.

Se dirigieron a unas escaleras que dirigían a los diferentes pasillos laberínticos del segundo y tercer piso. Los hacían caminar a paso veloz, sin embargo Hiccup memorizaba las diferentes direcciones y posibles vías de salida, en caso de una fuga rápida. Así estuvieron durante un gran rato, hasta que llegaron a las excéntricas puertas de caoba de la habitación 185 C. Unos guardias estaban descansando contra la pared, y al ver la llegada de Eret, sin chistar abrieron las puertas.

Adentro, no era más que un salón cualquiera con libreros acomodados sin ningún sentido por toda la habitación. Lámparas que reflejaban cierto buen gusto, iluminaban con su luz blanca lo cual lo hacían menos agradable el ambiente.

Un escritorio se encontraba la fondo, en donde ya Eret, ya se encontraba sentado en una silla alcochada aparentemente confortable.

\- Hola de nuevo mis pichones preferidos.- Dijo con arrogancia

\- Como qusiriera golpearte en este momento - Comentó Astrid enojada, a tal punto de perder los estribos.

\- Gracias, linda.

\- Créeme, no te gustará que lo haga - Respondió Hiccup

\- Ya lo veremos espina de pescado.-

\- Oye, no lo llames así. Por lo menos el tiene más decencia que tú - Contra atacó la rubia.

\- Sabes, cariño, te ves más lina callada. Así que espero que eso hagas.

\- No te prometo nada - La fémina decidió callarse por el bien de ella y los demás.

\- Ahora bien, resolvamos varias cosas a la vez, ¿oyeron? - Preguntó Eret - ¿Por que no se fueron cuando tuvieron oportunidad? Mi jefe fue muy claro, ya que el no quería tener más problemas.

\- Pues creo que no le funcionó - Ahora contestó Heather.

\- Todo a su tiempo encanto. - Dijo con coquetería, a lo que las dos chicas les causo desagrado. - Pero ya enserio, por que están aquí realmente, ¿son masoquistas?

\- Mira quien lo dice. Solo estamos ayudando a una noble causa y si a tu dichoso "jefe" Drago no le parece, pues entonces de por hecho que vamos a ser un gran problema - Desafió Hiccup

\- De eso no me cabe duda y es por eso que los traje aquí. Mi general esta interesado en pasar a la fase dos del plan para hacer a este país un lugar mejor y más seguro para todos.

\- Más violencia con más violencia. De seguro son unos genios - Contestó Astrid.

\- Sabes, si no fueras tan bonita, ya te abría golpeado. Además no serviría de nada ningún moretón para lo que ya tengo planteado contigo. - Dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

\- Si claro, ¿y crees que voy a acceder tan fácilmente? -

\- Lo harás con el tiempo, de eso no habrá duda.

En ese instante, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para revelar a una figura femenina, la cual entraba con gran rapidez y fiereza.

\- Esto no era parte del trato, y lo sabes - Dijo con fiereza. Esa voz, era conocida para todos: Camicazi.

\- Lo se nena, pero nos van a pagar más de los habíamos acordado, será un bono extra. - Dijo Eret tratando de poner su mano en la cintura de la rubia.

\- No, bebé. - Trató de alejar su extremidad

\- ¿Por que no? -

\- Al fin y a acabo conviví con ellos durante algún tiempo, por lo que los podría considerar como tal vez conocidos para mí. Así que exijo que los liberes. -

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Ya hice un trato con Dragur para vender a las dos muchachas como mercancía, y al flacucho de ahí - Dijo señalando a Hiccup - Me servirá como parte de mis subordinados. -

\- Andale, por lo menos has una excepción con alguna de las chicas - Pidió Camicazi

\- Bien, dime a cual y pensaré en algo para que por lo menos le haga compañía por algún tiempo a ese.

\- Mmmm ... -

\- Esperen, esperen, esperen - Interrumpió Heather perpleja por la situación. - ¿Ustedes ya habían planeado todo esto? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir ... tu defiendes a los niños en situaciones de precariedad, o por lo menos lo hacías. ¿Cuando cambio?

\- Querida - Camicazi se puso frente a frente de la peli negra - Creo que jamás pudiste encontrar la verdadera persona que soy ¿verdad?

\- Si, bueno, actuabas muy bien para mi parecer - Contestó con veneno - cínica - dijo con un susurro, creyendo que la otra no la oiría.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Refunfuñó la rubia

\- Lo que escuchaste - ahora contestó Astrid - y no debería de sorprenderte, te lo has ganado. Y sabes que, ! ya me hartaste ! Si no estuviera amenazada, en este momento, ya te hubiera golpeado en esa cara de niña bonita, que dice tener. -

\- Creo que no te ha quedado claro, tanto como para una y para la otras. Yo soy la que decide quien se va con el débil de Hiccup. Así que tendría más en consideración sobre como se dirigen hacia mí - Respondió con arrogancia.

\- En serio? Y que nos vas a hacer? - Dijo Heather, retándola - ¿Nos vas a vender? ¿Explotar hasta morir?. Pues te tengo noticias Camicazi, aquí la que ya perdió el respeto con sigo misma, eres tú y no nosotras, las que se suponen que deberían. -

Enojada, tomó a Heather de la camiseta y casi la golpea. Sin embargo, Eret estuvo ahí para intervenir a la pelea de esas dos grandes mujeres.

\- No vale la pena Camicazi - Espetó el peli negro - Y tu lo sabes.

\- Tienes razón bebé - Recuperó la compostura - Es más, creo que ya se a quién elegir ...

* * *

Los llevaron a una habitación sin ventanas, solo una lámpara alumbraba tenuemente la situación en donde se encontraban.

Tanto Heather como Astrid se encontraban llorando, aunque pareciera imposible para ese duo. Por su lado Hiccup no podía entender lo que les acababa de pasar: habían sido traicionados por la persona menos esperada, y ahora tendría que despedirse ella, ya que mañana se la llevarían a una subasta, para venderla como mano de obra de trabajo pesado.

El no quería esto. No podría simplemente decirle adiós a ella. Tantas cosas que había pasado con esta chica, y hasta pudo ver un poco de su hermana de ella.

Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de angustia, no por que su destino fuera incierto, sino, más bien por la desesperación que le causaba el perder a un miembro de las personas que amaba e indirectamente, ya se había planteado en que formase parte de su familia.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora, era pasar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. No era una opción escapar, habían sido muy claros lo que les podían hacer si intentasen fugarse.

\- Perdóname - Dijo Astrid entre sollozos - Debí de hacer algo para detenerla -

\- No, no tiene culpas.

\- Claro que si, no fue lo mejor quedarme ahí sentada mientras que tu le gritabas. Y mira en que resultó - Astrid repuso con melancolía en su voz

\- Si alguien debería de cargar con el peso de los que pasó, entonces ese debería de ser yo - Declaró Hiccup. - Mejor, dejémonos de lamentaciones y dejen darles un abrazo.- Acto seguido, dejaron que las ideas los atormentaran y correspondieron la muestra de afecto.

\- Los voy a extrañar tanto - Se dijeron y empezaron a llorar, de nuevo todos juntos, hasta que Heather se quedó dormida. Hiccup y Astrid, la llevaron con cuidado al piso para que durmiera plácidamente. Mañana a todos empezarían un nuevo viaje.

\- Ven acá - Dijo en un susurro Hiccup, abriendo los brazos en dirección a Astrid. Ella solo se acurrucó, disfrutando los pocos momentos que le quedaban de paz. Se armó un silencio pasajero, inconfundible con el bienestar.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo. - Respondió el castaño y la miró a los ojos - Se valiente, pase lo que pase. Que esto solo te afecte un poco, y sigas adelante. No quisiera encontrarme contigo y ver que esa luz tan distintiva de tu ser, se ha apagado. Pase, lo que pase, siempre voy a estar ahí, no importa que.

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo - Dijo la rubia, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Eso espero -

\- Verás que si, no importa que, siempre estaré allí.

\- Esa es la chica que me gusta - Ante eso, Astrid solamente pudo sonreír.

Pasaron las horas solamente con su presencia, aferrándose a lo que era ese momento preciso: ellos entre brazos, sin preocuparse por lo que les avecinaba.

* * *

Los separaron por géneros al amanecer. Y a las dos chicas las dividieron para prepararlas a cada una de los destinos ya elegidos.

Las vistieron conforme a la ocasión. A la primera le pusieron un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, el cual mostraban varios de sus atributos para que así fuera más fácil el perderla. Mientras tanto, a la otra fémina, le dieron un traje que cubría gran parte del cuerpo, ya que según las mujeres parías no podrían mostrar más que la cara y los tobillos para abajo.

Sus miradas solamente reflejaban tristeza, pero no querían mostrar sus sentimientos a sus captores. No le darían otro lujo más de lo que ya les habían quitado.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup, solo recibió un bote de agua fría para asearse y un poco de topa limpia. Pronto terminó, por que no había mucho que hacer. Y lo llevaron a una de las múltiples habitaciones del edificio. Pasaron algunos minutos para que pudriera de nuevo encontrarse con las chicas. Estaban irreconocibles; sus ojos rojos y hinchados por haber estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche, sus mejillas quemadas con algunos moretones esporádicos. La chispa característica de cada una, ya no se podía encontrar.

Solamente se pudieron ver, pero no dijeron nada. Era demasiado doloroso.

\- Veo que les comió la lengua el ratón - Dijo Eret entrando con un poco de cuidado para no hacer tan obvia su presencia. - No estén tan tristes, por lo menos te quedas con alguien, Hiccup -

\- Pero a costa de que - Contestó el castaño.

\- Ay, por favor, ¿ahora me vas a recriminar por lo que paso?. Acaso, debo de recordarte de el que decidiste hacer este viaje fuiste tú. - Con esto, fría de Hiccup se encendió más, pero la reprimió para no causar más consecuencias negativas, de las que ya había.

\- Espero que ya estén lista querida, tu momento ha llegado. Sonríe. - Le susurró a la fémina que iba ser subastada ante diferentes burócratas de la región.

\- Llévensela - Dijo señalándola.

Y como última acción de ella, vio a una de las personas que más amaba en su vida.

* * *

-" Vendida por cincuenta mil dólares "- - "Llévensela con las demás, y preparen el viaje. Me pagarán más de lo que di por ella, si llegamos a tiempo a Berserker" -

Son las palabras que rondaban últimamente por la cabeza de Hipo. Había pasado más de dos horas ante el terrible suceso.

Él tan sólo quería que fuese uno de esos sueños que te roban las ganas de dormir tan descaradamente, al tan siquiera tocarlos dentro de tu mente. Lamentablemente no era así y jamás lo sería desde ahora.

Tenía que encontrarlos. Salvarlos si era posible, aunque fuera lo único que terminara de hacer en está vida. Más no sabía por donde empezar. Las últimas cosas habían sucedido tan rápidamente, que el no pudo encontrar un lugar para poder asimilar las cosas. Sus personas amadas, compañeros desde hace tiempo; todos inocentes, que ahora se encontraban desperdigadas y sin rumbo alguno, solo por esta guerra absurda.

Ahora se daba cuenta del por que le decía eso su padre, cuando decidió tomar la decisión de irse. Sin embargo, él no lo escuchó y se fue con la cabeza en alto, sin ni siquiera reflexionar sobre lo anteriormente dicho. Pues tan solo era un muchacho que buscaba su identidad, una búsqueda del por que estaba en este mundo. Pero, se tenía que abstener a las consecuencias de sus actos; ya no podía echarse atrás. Aunque por dentro el tuviera miedo y con una poca posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Ser esclavo, significaba perder tu libertad, porque, al parecer ahora ya eres la pertenencia de alguien y eso resultaba algo catastrófico más para quien había sido vendida.

Heather, tendría que afrontarlo sola, pero los que se quedaban "libres", verían la manera de ayudarla, en un caso extraordinario, hacer justicia por los crímenes cometidos de todos aquellos, también habían tenido la misma suerte de su amiga, prima.

Astrid, no pudo ver como los compradores de esclavos veían a Heather como un simple objeto. Así que salió corriendo, cuando la liberaron. Hiccup no pudo hacer nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo era más fuerte que él.

* * *

Astrid se encontraba viendo el atardecer, como los últimos colores amarillos y naranjas se perdían en el horizonte, con la promesa de que el día siguiente regresarían sin falta.

\- Hola - Susurró Hiccup

\- Hola, al fin te encuentro -

\- Si ... oye, ¿todo está bien? -

\- Define "bueno" - contestó de mal humor

\- Oye, no te puedo decir que podremos rescatar a Heather, como si de respirar se tratara. Pero si te pudo decir una cosa: ten fe, en que, si tal vez no este para nada regular, pero hay que tener confianza, que con nuestra fuerza de equipo, podremos tener una posibilidad - Aseguró, agarrándole la mano.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? -

\- No, te lo aseguro - Respondió acercándosele más y más a la fémina, hasta que se termo¡no la distancia entre ellos. La miró a sus ojos afligidos y como un pacto, la beso, pero fue tan solo un pequeño roce. Sin embargo, era lo suficiente para saber el amor que se profesaban infinitamente, y que esto solo era el comienzo de una gran relación para durar hasta la eternidad, o eso por lo menos se esperaba.

* * *

Todos los que estaban en ese lugar, tenían miedo.

Miedo

Esa palabra, era aun desconocida por Heather. Después de la subasta, no había podido ver la luz del sol. La habían puesto con los demás esclavos, amarrada y con una venda en la cabeza. Por que, ella estuvo a punto de escaparse varias veces. Quería volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, lo daría todo por eso, y así regresar a casa sana y salva. No sabía por donde la llevaban, solo tenían en cuenta que, los días de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, daban fin por el hecho, que estaba a punto de presentársele.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que se detuvieron. Los sacaron a patadas, por lo que la mayoría se cayeron, aunque Heather solo recuperó la compostura. Tal vez, las personas de allí, la privarían de su libertad, más no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Les quitaron las vendas, pero al momento de presenciar el entorno, una luz clara hizo retirar la vista durante un momento, para así poder adaptarse.

Un techo de lámina se alzaba a lo alto, y paredes de frío concreto rodeaban una grande habitación.

\- Bienvenidos, mis queridos - Una voz se alzó a lo lejos con autoridad. Provenía de un chico fornido, de cabello pelirrojo y un tatuaje de tinta azul le pasaba por el ojo izquierdo. - Pero que callados están. - Resultó sorprendido - Deberían de estar agradecidos, los he librado de su terrible condena. Están ayudando a una noble causa: colaborarán para una de las mayores obras del "Maestro". Son ustedes los que afianzarán con esfuerzo y sacrificio, lo que Drago quiere para su pueblo.

\- Así es - Ahora otro hombre le secundaba. No tenía cabello, por lo que poseía un pequeño bigote negro. Vestía una camisa de cuero elaborada. - Y no esperaría menos de ustedes. - Dijo en tono disciplinado.

\- Les presentó a uno de mis compañeros más confiables: Ryker -

\- Muy buenas noches, es un honor estar aquí, con todos ustedes aquí reunidos - Dijo con arrogancia.

\- Si, bueno, el gusto no es mío - Susurró Heather. Mas no fue suficiente para que no la escucharán.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? - Dijo Dragur. Hubo un gran silencio, pero no respuesta.

\- Muy gracioso. Lo diré de nuevo, ¿quién fue? - De nuevo no hay respuesta.

\- Esta bien. Creo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas - Sin previo aviso, tomó a una chica de de piel oscura y saco su látigo. - La persona chistosa que lo dijo, que pase al frente, o sino, ella pagará las consecuencias -

\- Para... fui yo. Más no te hará más hombre aterrar a las personas y tratarlas como menos, simplemente para que te demos respeto. Este, se gana, con acciones que generan confianza. Y es obvio que no lo haces. -

\- Que bueno que te decidiste a confesar. Sin embargo, no te salvará de tu castigo -

\- Así, ¿qué me harías? -

\- Créeme no me retes, niña.

\- No me llames niña. Y si voy a estar durante un tiempo indefinido dentro de este cuchitril, entonces espero que te grabes mi nombre, idiota. Soy Heather. - Respondió orgullosa.

\- Esta bien Heather. Me has demostrado tener actitud. Pero te digo algo; aquí tenemos a seguidores, no a rebeldes, así que te sugiero que te calles de una buena vez.

\- Si, claro. ¿Y quién me va a obligar? -

\- Mmmm ... pensandolo bien, creo que ya se que hacer contigo - Dicho esto, con una mano hizo unas señas para que algunos soldados que estaban observando la escena, se aproximaran y le dieran una mano. - Lleven a esta chica al cuarto y sáquenla en la mañana. No le den de comer hasta que ya este fuera de ahí. Vigílenla muy de cerca, no quiero que se me escape. -

\- Claro que si jefe. -

Entre jalones la llevaron a una pequeña habitación de 2 metros por 3 metros. La arrojaron como si de muñeca de trapo se tratara. Estaba de nuevo sola.

* * *

 **¿Se esperaban lo de Camicazi?**

 **Respondiendo al comentario de DragoViking:**

 **Creo que ya sabes quien fue la elegida. No me mates, te lo juro que poco a poco irán mejorando las cosas; es decir entre cuatro o cinco capítulos. Gracias de nuevo, no sabes cuanto valoro que te este gustando mi fanfic. Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en** **decírmelo.**

 **Para los lectores** **anónimos, les doy las gracias, ya que con su ayuda, ya he tenido más de 100 visitas registradas ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Feliz día del niño! (atrasado)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Una vez más lo siento por la confusión :D**

 **Perdón por no actualizar después de un largo tiempo, sucedió por varias razones, como hacer un nuevo one shot, para concursar en un reto en un foro. Si interesa, peden buscarlo en mi perfil.**

 **Respuesta de comentarios, están en la parte final del cap y también algunas notas, de cosas posibles en la historia.**

 **También, creo que ya era hora de poner el por que escribo esta historia y de donde me surgió:**

 **1.- Desde hace más de un año, que me surgió está idea. No tanto, para hacer una historia sangrienta, ni mucho menos con ganas de ofender a alguien. Sino todo lo contrario.**

 **Cuando yo estaba haciendo una tarea sobre un artículo de opinión de alguna noticia, entonces me llamó la atención, en donde unas mujeres de diferentes edades, decían sus experiencias sobre un secuestro que tuvieron cuando eran estudiantes cristianas en el mismo país en donde he desarrollado mi obra. En un** **principio me encolerizó, pase a la frustración e impotencia. Pero hasta al último, me puse a reflexionar la situación.**

 **Pensé en una manera de ayudar a que esto no se diera por desapercibido, ya que lamentablemente, estos hecho, los decían por que habían escapado, y muchas estudiantes seguían entre las garras de estos rufianes. Pero, ¿como una chica de mi edad podría hacer algo que impresionara a las personas y que por lo menos se sensibilizaran ante ello? La respuesta fue simple: escribir una historia (aunque no con estos personajes XD), para que por lo menos, la educación errónea de que los que presencian esto, tienen sentimientos y atentan contra la dignidad humana. Algo que en el siglo XXI ya no es tan factible.**

 **2.- Quise involucrar a un orfanato y la niñez, que entre ellos se van a encontrar algunos con ciertas discapacidades, por que creemos que por ser niños con diferentes ausencias físicas y psicológicas, no pueden tratárseles como niños normales. He visto, que en mi país, no son incluidos en los círculos sociales, por lo que, quiero reflejar una forma** **nueva y que las voces de ellos que han apagado su voz, se resalte al fin y sean escuchados.**

 **Bueno, y sin más que decir, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Un día más**_

 **.**

 **Tarea del día:**

 **\- Sonreír**

 **\- Ser feliz**

 **\- No decaer**

 **\- Abrazar**

 **\- Vivir**

.

.

.

 **Dos años antes**

La tarde había sido todo un lío. Los niños empezaron a querer jugar con los nuevos visitantes.

Astrid, fue con los gemelos impacientes por empezar a crear una cada del árbol en el jardín, para que los niños se divirtieran, además, no se les ocurría otra cosa que hacer. Empezaron a reunir materiales desperdigados por todas partes en el patio. Cartones viejos, algunos trozos de madera rotos, sábanas con agujeros y algunos clavos, encontraron con rapidez, por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra.

Se distribuyeron las partes de la casa, para que cuando ya estuvieran listas, las unieran.

La rubia iba observando en progreso de su trabajo. Se fijaba como unían los clavos con la madera, para que no tuvieran ningún peligro al momentos de ponerla.

Avanzaron lo que pudieron, más se tardarían algunos días, o quizás semanas en acabarla, pero al final, valdría la pena.

Cuando oscureció, fue momento de retirarse, había sido un largo día para ellos.

.

Pese al éxito de Astrid con los chicos, Hipo y Patapez estuvieron hablando la mayor parte de la tarde con tres infantes. La primera de ellas, se llamaba Nadia, la cual se caracterizaba por su gran curiosidad por las cosas. Pronto cumpliría diez años, y estaba ansiosa por ello. Seguía un chico delgado y ojos color miel: Dennis. Al principio parecía reservado, pero al momento de entablar conversación se le pasaba la timidez. Por último, y no menos importante, se encontraba Elina. Tenía alrededor de 7 años, ya que no sabía con exactitud el día de su nacimiento. La habían rescatado de una situación de pobreza extrema en el norte de ese mismo país. Estaba incluida entre varios niños que serían vendidos por esclavos, pero las autoridades habían llegado a tiempo, para salvarlo. Ahora, ya habían pasado 4 años después y ella era muy feliz alado de diferentes niños, a los cuales consideraba sus hermanos.

\- ¿Así que vienes de Alemania? - Preguntó fascinada Nadia, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se iluminaran.

\- Pues eso parece. -

\- ¿Y cómo es allá?-

\- Mmmm - Exclamó pensativo - El lugar en donde yo vivo, tiene un río relativamente grande, llamado Rin. Su agua es demasiado cristalina, y, es más se puede beber de ella así sin más. -

\- ¿Enserio?-

\- Claro - Aseguró el castaño

\- Me encantaría estar ahí - Chilló la niña

\- ¿Y tienes familia? - Osó a decir Elina.

\- Claro. - Dijo Hiccup recordando a las personas que más amaba - Tú me recuerdas a mi hermana. Un poco tímida al principio; curiosa, sin lugar a dudas; con una pizca de ser diferente aquí y allá. -

\- Genial -

\- Entre todos los seres en el planeta, ella es mi preferida. No me canso de mirarla, y pensar que algún día, se convertirá en una gran mujer capaz de todo. -

\- Entonces, ¿por que no estas con ella? -

\- Por diferentes cosas. Unas más fáciles que otras. Aunque en este mismo momento, te puedo aclarar que he venido aquí por algo que sucedió con mi mamá, (que descanse en paz) y lo que le prometí en su lecho de muerte. -

\- Sabes, Hiccup, eres un gran hombre - Dijo Elina y trató de abrazarlo. A lo que él no se resistió, ya que agradeció ese gesto.

Después de esa conversación, Hiccup, estaba hablando animosamente con Dennis.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es es origen del universo? -

\- Bueno existen diferentes hipótesis, entre las que más son reconocidas, es la del Big Bang. Es decir, que al principio de todo, no había nada, más que un cubo de azúcar, en donde se concentraba el único residuo de energía. Y como el espacio, fue tan reducido, entonces este explota, exparciendose por todo el vacío infinito. En los primeros microsegundos, se formaron gluones y quarks. Una vez que se enfriaron, permitió la formación de protones y neutrones. Sin embargo, después de ese increíble suceso, una niebla de componentes de estas partículas sub-atómicas, se expandió, pero al poco tiempo, y durante miles de millones de años, solo hubo oscuridad, por lo que obviamente, se le conoce como la época oscura. - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y beber un poco de agua. Tanto que había hablado, el dejo la garganta reseca. - Sin embargo, todo tiempo oscuro llega a su fin, ¿no Dennis?-

\- Claro que si - Respondió animado. Algunas de las muchas respuestas que tenía, se habían resuelto en un dos por tres.

\- Muy bien, pese a todo, la niebla de gas formada por parte de protones y neutrones, empezaron a brillar. Con ello, se formaron las primeras estrellas y galaxias, que poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar procedente del Big Bang. Como era de esperarse, las galaxias y sistemas se crearon, gracias a las fuerzas gravitacionales que tenían las mega estrellas. Fue un proceso extremadamente tardado, pero con grandes recompensas, una de ellas es la tierra. - Dijo finalmente, satisfecho por su explicación.

\- Que increíble! - Ahora otros niños que se habían quedado cautivados por semejante pláticas.

\- Lo se, imagínense que somos tan solo un grano de arena en este maravilloso universo infinito, y que con el paso del tiempo, se hace más infinito.- Contestó con clara luminiscencia en sus ojos.

\- Pero, señor, ¿no cree que habrá en algún momento un tope? - Preguntó una niña con cabellera pelirroja.

\- Puedes llamarme Hiccup, estamos en confianza después de todo - Dijo con tono cálido - Y creo que si, tal vez habrá un "hasta aquí", pero espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo, ¿no? - Preguntó a la pequeña audiencia que tenía.

\- Si. Pero sabes que, yo lo detendré, soy muy fuerte. - Respondió un niño de piel oscura, alto y ojos color azul cielo.

\- Claro que lo harás. - Esta vez, respondió Camicazi, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Bien, creo que ya es bastante tarde. Y está a punto de pasar su hora de dormir, así que niños míos, les sugiero que ya se vallan a la cama. Mañana podrán seguir platicando todo lo que quiera. - Aseguró Camicazi.

\- ¿En serio tenemos que irnos? - Preguntaron varios al unísono. - ¿No podemos quedarnos? - Suplicaron poniendo caras angelicales.

\- Me temo que no. Así que a la cama -

\- Bien - Dijeron desganados

Amontonándose, se trasladaron al piso de arriba, en donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Hiccup se quedó en la compañía del silencio, hasta que entraron Heather, Astrid, Brutacio y Brutilda. Se acercaron al compañero que estaba sentado en una de las muchas mesas del comedor. Heather, trato de iniciar tema de conversación, ya que, no le agradaba la falta de ruido incómoda, que se iba generando con cada segundo que pasaba

\- Así que... vienes de Alemania, ¿cierto? - Preguntó , para hacer tema de conversación. El castaño solo asintió.

\- Y por lo que veo, sabes mucho sobre el tema de astronomía, así que no debería de esperarse, que hayas estudiado algo semejante a eso - Otra vez dijo la peli negra.

\- Estas en lo cierto, soy un astrónomo.

\- Eso es genial, y ¿donde cursaste la carrera?.

\- En mi lugar natal, Alemania.

\- Excelente lugar. Oye, y, ¿has ido a Heidelberg?-

\- Claro que si. En ses lugar, cursé todos mis estudios.

\- Increíble - Dijo con emoción en su voz, por lo que Hiccup sonrió - Mi prima Astrid - Hizo una pausa, y señaló a la rubia - Fue hace creo que dos años, para solicitar una beca en su universidad. Tal vez y pudiste encontrarte con ella. - Sugirió

\- Lo dudo mucho. Es que la disciplina que yo estudié, se necesita mucho empeño en tener una gran concentración, y casi no sales del salón de clases. -

\- Mmm ... es una lástima.- Se lamentó Heather.

\- Si, lo se. Pero mejor hablemos sobre ustedes. -

\- Eso suena bien - Ahora comentó Astrid.

\- Si, mmm. ¿Como se describirían en dos palabras? -

\- Buena pregunta- - Dijo Astrid - Pues serían: independiente y audaz.

\- Suena interesante - Contestó Hiccup - ¿Y que me dicen gemelos? -

Los dos se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

\- Alocados y excepcionales -

\- No me digan - Dijo con sarcasmo Heather - Creo que fue bastante obvio, cuando estaba columpiándose en uno de los árboles del jardín, y gritando: !Venimos a proclamar el trono que nos pertenece. Somos los hijos Loki y merecemos lo que es nuestro! - Exclamó en tono burlesco.

\- Es que es cierto, en serio Heather, ¿que esperabas de nosotros? - Preguntó Brutilda.

\- Un poco de cordura, pero creo que pido demasiado - Contraatacó la peli negra.

\- Bien dejando esto atrás, tu Heather, ¿como te describirías con dos palabras? - Preguntó Hiccup

\- Inteligente y voraz.

\- Eso es cierto. - Aseguró Astrid. - Deberías ver como lucha en una clase de defensa personal, es impresionante.

\- Digo lo mismo prima mía -

De repente, la figura de Camicazi entro por una de las puertas principales del comedor.

\- Me alegra ver que todos se hayan divertido a lo largo del día. Me alegro que estén todos ustedes aquí. No se imaginan lo afortunados que se sintieron los niños, hoy al verlos. - dijo en tono dulce.

\- Que bueno que les agradamos - Contestó Astrid.

\- Si. Pero que tonta he sido, tengo que mostrarles lo que será su nueva casa, claro en un pequeño tiempo.-

\- Por favor, síganme -

Acto seguido, hicieron lo mismo que dijo Camicazi.

* * *

Fueron a la entrada principal del orfanato. Y la rubia, les explicó de donde había surgido la idea de crear esto.

\- Como sabrás, los berserkers, desde hace los último 20 años, han estado atacando diferentes partes de África - Los expectantes solo asintieron, no era noticia nueva - Y, algunas personas de este ciudad, ante el peligro latente de los niños que quedaban huérfanos, decidieron crear una institución para darles apoyo. Sin embargo, al principio, no duró mucho los acuerdos que se habían tratado al principio, por lo que, está idea se pasó a las personas más ricas del estado, para poder sostenerla. Además, después, esta se asoció con redes internacionales, las cuales han estado ayudando desde hace más de 10 años al orfanato. -

\- Osea, ¿que tienen amigos por toda la ciudad, para que estos les ayuden? - Preguntó Heather.

\- Así es. Son muy generosos, ya lo verán. Y de vez en cuando, hacen bailes de recaudación de fondos para el orfanato, en donde muchos de los que están hospedados aquí se divierten a lo máximo-

\- Suena divertido - Dijo Brutacio.

\- Créeme lo es.

\- Y, ¿cuando habrá uno?, por que me gustaría ver como son las festividades aquí - Preguntó Brutilda.

\- Pues, si no tengo mal los dos, dentro de seis meses se avecina uno, y no dudo que Lucinda diga que no vayamos.

\- Bien, si ahora me siguen, podrán ver un gran pasillo. - Dijo señalando la parte del primer piso. - Las puertas de la izquierda dan a baños para los niños, y hasta afondo, encontrarán el cuarto de lavado, en donde podrán llevar su ropa sucia y obviamente lavarla.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y prosiguió - Mientras tanto, las puertas de la derecha, dan hacia el comedor (el cual ya vieron), la cocina y el lugar en donde guardamos los alimentos.

\- ¿Podemos ver la cocina? - Preguntó Hiccup

\- Claro, es más, creo que todavía las cocineras no se han ido, podemos saludarlas si quieren. -

\- No veo por que no - Dijo Astrid.

\- Bien andando -

Entraron. No era un lugar muy espacioso. Ya que a duras penas, entraban de una manera cómoda 5 personas. En ella se encontraban dos mujeres no de muy grande edad.

\- Permítanme presentarles a Linda - Dijo, señalando a una chica regordeta con ojos cafés - Y Isabel - Ahora señaló a una chica esbelta, bien parecida, con un aura de misterio.

\- Hola - Dijeron al unísono los nuevos.

\- Mucho gusto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado nuestra comida - Contestó Isabel.

\- Pues estaba un poco quemado el arroz ... - Trató de decir Brutacio, pero Heather lo paro justo antes de que los escuchara.

\- No todo bien. - Astrid encubrió la falta cortesía.

\- Me alegro.-

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana Isa y Linda. Que pasen una linda noche - Dijo por último Camicazi, tratando de seguir con el recorrido.

Caminaron por todas las habitaciones del primer piso sin ninguna desviación. Subieron las escaleras y cuando estas se terminaban se dividían en dos pasillos más, los cuales dirigían a otra serie de recámaras.

\- Bien, como verán este establecimiento es un poco grande - Dijo Camicazi "modestamente" - El cual ya lo irán conociendo conforme al tiempo, a tal grado de familiarizarse con él. Ya no he querido molestarles con más de mis explicaciones, ya que he visto que se les nota muy fácilmente el cansancio, así que solo me deja decirles: Bienvenue.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y siguió.

\- Ahora, en el pasillo de la izquierda, en la última habitación del fondo, encontrarán sus habitaciones.

\- O sea, ¿que dormiremos todos juntos en una misma habitación? - Preguntó para estar segura Heather.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Supone alguna problema? -

\- Por supuesto que no.-

\- Bien, entonces los dejo. Tomen sus cosas y acomódenlas, mañana sería un día muy pesado, así que no quiero que se agoten con facilidad. Que descansen. - Y como si fuera humo, desapareció en una de las muchas puertas que había en el segundo piso.

* * *

Con pesadez en los pasos que daban, subieron poco a poco, con temor a que tanto ruido despertará a alguien.

Cada quien tomó una cama Hiccup al lado de Astrid, Heather estaba a la izquierda de Astrid y los gemelos estaban enfrente de ellos. Cuando llegaron, Angus, ya se encontraba dormido. Sin embargo, habían algunas camas vacías, ¿por que?, era lo que pensaba Hiccup, pero bueno, eso ya sería otro misterio que resolvería poco a poco.

Pronto se extendió el silencio, y el castaño, metido entre las sábanas, solo podía pensar que rápidamente se le pasarían los dos años en este increíble lugar. Y que por si fuera poco, hoy solo era un día más.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten como les pareció.**

 **Respondiendo al comentario de de Dragovinking:**

 **Así es, la elegida fue Heather! Pero tranquila, no espero que sufra tanto, ¿o si? XD . Los su¡siguientes capítulos aclararán las dudas que se fueron dando, espero.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! XD**

 **Primero quisiera comentarles, que dada a las siguientes semanas de exámenes, estaré ausente, así tal vez podré subir un capítulo además de este, en el transcurso de estas. Pero tranquilos, ya que cerca del 10 de junio, ya tendré vacaciones (espero)**

 **Bien y sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

* * *

 **No pierdas la esperanza**

 **.**

 **"De nada le sirve al hombre lamentarse de los tiempos que vive. Lo único que puede hacer es intentar mejorarlos" - Thomas Calyle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya más de dos meses desde que fueron capturados, la traición de Camicazi, y el comercio de Heather en el mercado de esclavos. Este tiempo en un principio, parecería suficiente para poder por lo menos localizar a Heather, y empezar a hacer algunos planes para sacarla de cualquier trabajo que se le haya sido asignado. Sin embargo, esa no era la condición de Hiccup y Astrid.

Después del trágico suceso, Lucinda, hizo una donación generosa con Eret hijo de Eret, para que ellos dos fueran liberados de las garras del increíble villano. A lo que agradecieron al encontrarse con ella. La señora, solo pidió algo a cambio: que se quedaran a ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara en su casa, ya que pronto, harían de nuevo un baile para "el nuevo gobernador", o más bien dictador. Ellos accedieron, aunque no muy gustosos de la idea de tener que servir al hombre que hizo, que una de sus amigas fuera esclavizada. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que en realidad Lucinda era una verdadera estratega, y pensaba que al hacerle eso, le daría apoyo y se verían menos afectados, si después hubiera levantamientos de ambos bandos. Muy astuta.

La noticia de que Hiccup y Astrid regresaban dentro de los que cabe sanos y salvos, les alegró a Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout, quienes creyeron que no los volverían a ver, gracias a que se enteraron que los habían secuestrado el mismo día de mudarse a la casa de Lucinda, y en la noche habían vuelto a lo que era el orfanato por unos papeles de suma importancia. Fue un susto inmenso.

Mientras preparaban lo que sería la fiesta de la década, el país que en su momentos, muchos extranjeros se atrevían a visitar por sus costumbres y excelentes tratos, ahora se encontraba peleado con todas las potencias del mundo, y las embajadas se cerraron hasta nuevo aviso. Para la población, les pereció muy poco, ya que las nuevas medidas que se implementaron dentro de cada ciudad, fueron cada vez peores. Al final de cada día, las personas debían de hacer una fila en la cabecera municipal, de donde pertenecían para reportar lo que estuvieron haciendo alrededor de ese tiempo. Habían toques de queda todas las noches, a partir de las once de la noche, y a quien se le cachara en la calle a esas horas de la noche, serían reprendido severamente, así como, tendría que pagar una multa. Tenían miedo lo que les podría pasar si hacían eso, así que por nada del mundo lo harían, a excepción de algunas situaciones.

Los niños del orfanato tuvieron que dividirse, para su seguridad y de todos los demás. Linda tenía conocidos, los cuales le hicieron varios favores en llevárselos a la mayoría de ellos. Tendrían que ayudarle en sus casas, más les darían refugio, comida, servicios de salud y educación completa. Las despedidas fueron duras, nadie quería separarse, ya que, tantos años de haber convivido juntos, les había creado un laso, que pocos alcanzarían a comprender. Se prometieron entre ellos, que de alguna manera volverían a encontrarse y jugarían una vez más.

Entre los que eligieron que se quedaran, estaba Nadia y Dennis, para la fortuna de Hiccup.

* * *

En la noche, empezaría la celebración, y llegarían los nuevos aristócratas. Las luces de la recepción ya se encontraban funcionando. Estaban dando los últimos toques para la velada.

Los invitados llegaron en grupos y fueron llevados a sus mesas correspondientes. Linda saludaba a cada uno y les idolatraba cada vez que podía, para que en un futuro estas acciones no repercutieran en un futuro.

Cuando Drago Manodura y su séquito Dragur atravesaron las puertas de la recepción, se hizo un silencio rotundo. Como buena anfitriona, decidió darles la bienvenida, presentando a toda su familia. Amanda solo sonreía y daba gracias a los cumplidos que le decían.

.

Al momento de servir la comida, Astrid y Hiccup no podían dejar de mirar al susodicho nuevo gobernador. El menú se componía de tres platos:

\- Una especie de entrada de ensalada verde

\- Crema de zanahoria

\- Pollo con diferentes tipos de maíz y queso derretido

Encantados, cada quien degusto del manjar. Terminado el momento de la cena, varios interpretes de distintos géneros de música se postularon al frente del escenario.

Drago Manodura empezó a danzar con lo que se podría pensar, como una esposa. Hiccup y Astrid simplemente se quedaron contemplando como lo ejecutaban , además de escuchar el son de la música. De repente, el castaño le dijo a la rubia:

\- Recuerdas nuestro primer gran baile, ¿my lady?-

\- Claro que si -

Vaya que lo hacía

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Como era de esperarse, Lucinda y su familia, se habían lucido de nuevo. La fiesta era un rotundo éxito. Todos se la pasaban excelentemente bien, y eso que apenas empezaba la mejor parte._

 _Los invitados se encontraban comiendo y hablando animadamente. Entre las diferentes mesas, se encontraban Astrid, Heather, Tuffnut,_ _Snotlout y Ruffnut. Cada quien se había servido lo que apetecía entre el exquisito banquete. Hiccup se encontraba en la mesa de invitados especiales, junto con Amanda, ya que ella era la que tenía un verdadero interés sobre él. Los chicos veían divertidos a esos dos, más por la cara de pena y verguenza que le había pasar en ese tiempo la chica. Necesitaba un respiro, y ya sabía con quien podía acudir._

 _Después de cenar, junto con una insignificante conversación de varios amigos de Amanda, decidió ir con su grupo de amigos. Estaban bromeando y los gemelos se encontraban jugando con la comida que les sobró._

 _\- Hola Hiccup - saludó Snotlout_

 _\- Hey, ¿puedo incluirme a su plática? -_

 _\- Claro, aunque, la verdad, te veías muy emocionado por estar con Amanda, ¿no desearías volver? - Preguntó con sarcasmo Heather._

 _\- Si se notaba a leguas - Le siguió el juego Astrid, y una sonrisa se le dibujó a Hiccup. Esto puede ser par tres_

 _\- Aunque les suene muy raro, no quiero gastar mi tiempo con la increíble Amanda -_

 _\- Eso era lo que queríamos escuchar - Dijo la Astrid._

 _\- Ahora bien, si me permiten me sentaré alado de ti Patán -_

 _\- Por supuesto primo, si necesitas consuelo de haber estado con ella, me avisas - Ante ese comentario todos rieron._

 _Siguieron la conversación de manera natural, ya que su amistad con cada día que pasaba se hacia más fuerte y duradera._

 _Empezó el entretenimiento. Primero con un conjunto de violines, bajos, piano y arpa. Tocaron numerosas pistas conocidas por todo el mundo y el público se movía con la misma sintonía._

 _Snotlout le pidió a Heather si bailaría con él. Ella al principio se mostró renuente, más la insistencia de este, hizo que aceptara para que se callara._

 _Amanda, fue tras Hiccup, sin embargo, el la rechazó varias veces, remplazándola por la conversación muy amena que tenía con Astrid. Reaccionó de manera esperada, según ofendida, ya que por ser hija de la anfitriona, no era merecedora de ese trato._

 _El tiempo pasó y no paraban de hablar, hasta que una melodía surcó por sus oídos. Para ellos era muy familiar, ya que Hiccup se había encargado de ponerle a Astrid una y otra vez la misma canción. Se miraron y decidieron empezar a danzar conforme a esta._

 _La música se concentraba en el ambiente, y te envolvía en una gran sensación placentera. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y contenían soltura. No paraban de mirarse, por lo que se perdieron totalmente entre ellos. Las palabras no en necesarias, sus ojos transmitían los sentimientos que tenían cada uno por el otro. Por un momento fueron uno, una conexión irrompible. Como la de sus padres al estar en compañía del otro. Entendieron lo que sentían sus progenitores al momento de verse cada día del año._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Ahora se encontraban en la cocina, pidiendo más comida para los invitados. Sirvieron a cada uno de los demandantes, incluyendo a Eret, con su ahora esposa Camicazi, y cerca de ellos Dragur con cara petulante, quien no traía a nadie como pareja, y no le podía quitar la mirada a Astrid. La fémina se dio cuenta de ello, algo que respondió con un bufido , seguido de marcharse maldiciendo en susurros.

El castaño la siguió, dejando a un lado servir. La fémina subió a su habitación tratando de controlarse en el camino. Cuando llegó descargó su ira en la cama golpeándola y después arremeter contra el ropero, al cual rompió una de sus puertas.

\- Hey, yo se por que te enojas, pero esto no es forma de sacar tu enojo - Astrid simplemente no lo escuchó . - Vi como te observaba ese tal "general" Dragur, pero creo que deberías de ignorarlo. No vale la pena prestarle atención ese patán. -

\- Oh créeme no es solo por eso - Dijo con voz más enojada que antes.

\- Entonces dime por que - Exigió

\- Por que ... !Por que!, esta bien te diré por que - Exclamó con un gran grito - !Estoy harta! Ya me cansé de todo esto. Es que no lo vez, me vio como un objeto, y no pude dejar de pensar en como me han visto en estos últimos meses. Quiero irme de aquí, ¿sabes? No quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo, solo me recuerda como Heather fue vendida y el remordimiento de que sino fuera sido por mi fantástica idea de volver al orfanato el mismo día que enviaron la nota, todo esto no hubiera pasado - Astrid se echó en la cama boca abajo.

\- Crees que yo también no deseo eso - Dijo Hiccup calmado, llamando la atención de la chica - Todos las noches antes de dormirme, sueño con mi hermana. Quien juega conmigo y hay dragones alado de nosotros. Pero debemos de apegarnos a la realidad, por cruda que sea aunque eso signifique a veces perder la esperanza. Se que ni siquiera sabemos donde está tu prima y es más frustrante la situación, pero por favor Astrid, no tires la toalla ahora. Si estuviera Heather aquí te daría una mirada reprobatoria por lo que estas haciendo. -

Hubo un silencio reflexivo

\- Esta bien - Dijo ya más calmada - ¿Pero que hacemos ahora? -

\- Pues, primero serviría bajar y terminar de hacer lo que nos dijeron. Después podremos buscar a los chicos, quienes pienso que la mayoría están cuidando los autos y ver que podemos hacer con ellos. Es más, se me ocurre la idea de hacer nuestra pequeña gran fiesta, ¿que dices? -

\- Espera, acaso estoy oyendo bien, Hiccup, tratando de hacer algo para divertirse, ¿acaso eso es posible? -

\- Jajaja - contestó sarcástico - muchas gracias, que bueno que eres mi novia -

\- No hay de que caballero -

Se pararon y bajaron poco a poco las escaleras.

* * *

Hiccup salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, para dejar en un contenedor una parte de la basura que se acumuló durante el evento.

No era para nada bonito el olor, ni las imágenes de todos los desechos desparramados. Un ruido de un gato se escuchó a lo lejos, e inquieto al castaño.

Como cualquier curioso, fue a ver de donde provenía el sonido: un felino negro con ojos color verde. Y lo observaba detenidamente desde una pared que se alzaba a su izquierda. Con la poca luz que irradiaba la luna, pudo observar que una de sus patas estaba herida y necesitaba urgentemente asistencia médica.

Hiccup trató de alcanzarlo y hacer que bajara. Pero el solo le lanzó varías acciones ermitañas, gracias al temor de este extraño individuo. El chico hizo acciones más suaves par no espantarlo, y alargo su brazo para poder tocar el hocico del animal. En un principio alejó la cabeza, pero al ver la insistencia de aquel muchacho, entonces decidió ser tocado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Hiccup lo tomó de una parte de su piel y lo envolvió entre su delantal. El gato no hizo nada y lo llevó a dentro, así forjando una nueva amistad, que daría hermosos frutos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en algún lugar no lejos de Chad**

Los últimos habían sido pesados para Heather, no había dormido la noche anterior, por el terror que esta noche se la llevarán como a sus compañeras de habitación. Sin embargo, no fue así, a lo cual agradeció amablemente al cielo.

Era increíble que hayan pasado a lo que a su parecer eran dos meses de su encierro. Después de haber estado su primera noche en el mandato de Dragur, en una habitación oscura y sin comida, fue trasladadas, junto con otras chicas a un nuevo lugar de trabajo: una lavandería en servicio del ejército de Drago Manodura.

Cada día se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana, para recibir su pequeña ración de comida. Seguido de pasar a los baños comunales, en donde tenían alrededor de media hora para asearse y hacer sus necesidades básicas.

Tenían una jornada de 12 horas, interrumpidas por un descanso de diez minutos al mediodía. Lavaban, planchaban, algunas veces teñían telas, y remendaban todo lo que les ponían. Habían lavadoras industriales, así como secadoras. Con ellas corrían un grave peligro al utilizarlas, ya que estaban propensas a quemarse los dedos, manos e incluso pies; o en caso extremos, que una ráfaga de aire caliente se disparara sin previo aviso, dejándolas dos o tres días parcialmente ciegas. No era vida, pero Heather había aprendido a callarse, por lo menos delante de los generales que de vez en cuando iban a ver el establecimiento. Aunque claro, no era para ver si estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, o que no quedara una arruga en sus uniformes, sino que a veces, si les agradaba alguna chica le pedían al patrón que se las dieran, sino antes haber pagado una remuneración por una pérdida de mano de obra.

Eso era lo que temía últimamente Heather. Ya que en estos últimos días ya no había encontrado a varias de con quien se llevaba. Y si le pasaba lo mismo que ellas, ¿que sucedería entonces? Soportar de nuevo que la trataran como un objeto públicamente ni siquiera estaba en sus planes.

Ahora estaba en su cama pensando en lo que estarían haciendo los chicos. Deseaba estar viendo las estrellas en un telescopio con su hermana menos. Simplemente quería salir con vida y volver a sentir lo que era la libertad. Sin embargo, la pequeña esperanza que tenía de volver, con el paso de las semanas se hacía cada vez más pequeña, como si una pared la separara de lo que tanto anhelaba y no tuviera los elementos para poder despedazarla en miles de pedazos.

Era una lucha interna entre la realidad y las pocas fantasías que poseía de estar a salvo. Pero a pesar de todo, su consciencia le decía lo que su mamá le dijo cuando era pequeña:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Una chica peli negra con los ojos rojos, se encontraba en su habitación desconsolada por una noticia su padre no volvería a tiempo para su cumpleaños. El avión en donde venía se había atrasado por una tormenta de nieve, así que no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuando regresaría._

 _Su mamá angustiada por la reacción de la niña, fue tras ella. Entró, sin que le diera permiso la infante, se sentó cerca de ella y le acarició la cabeza._

 _\- No llores, mi corazón hermoso. Todo estará bien. -_

 _\- Pero mi papá no va a venir -_

 _\- Créeme no solo a ti te entristece, creí que mañana ya estaríamos en la cena de noche buena con tus abuelos y el. Pero, hey, tenemos a mi mamá, tu hermano mayor Fabian, tus primos y a mí, que más podrías pedir -_

 _\- En eso tienes razón, pero aun así lo extraño y mucho - Dicho esto, empezó a querer llorar otra vez._

 _\- Cariño, lo se. Ustedes son muy unidos y eso, pero tienes que entender que hay veces en que las personas que más amas no van a estar aquí contigo, pero eso no significa que_ _estés sola -_

 _\- ¿En serio lo crees? -_

 _\- Por supuesto -_

 _\- Entonces crees que por alguna milagro llegue hoy -_

 _\- Puede ser -_

 _Acto seguido se levantaron y fueron a la sala a empezar a comer la cena de cumpleaños que le habían preparado sus familiares._

 **Fin del flashback**

Solo fue necesario acordarse de eso, para volver a ser lo que hace algunos meses fue, y tuviera lo que creyó haber perdido: esperanza.

* * *

 **Bien y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Han empezado las aclaraciones (por fin)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos después XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo siento.**

 **Para ser honesta estaba un poco corta de inspiración, además de los exámenes finales (donde salí bien), y entre otras cosas.**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la nueva temporada de dragones carrera al borde? En mi parecer estuvieron buenas las escenas de Hiccstrid, pero no se, me hubiera gustado que no lo cortaran hasta el capítulo 13. También, me sorprendí con la nueva actitud de Dragur, fue mucho más maduro que Hiccup en varias ocasiones. Será interesante lo que pasa, ya que todo está conectado con la segunda película, y quien sabe, tal vez con esta, podríamos entender varias cosas que quedaron un poco sueltas en esta.**

 **Pero bueno, heme aquí y ahora el capítulo...**

* * *

 **Como si fuera cierto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora**

 **No tan lejos fuera de Yamena**

El transcurso de la noche no fue nada prometedor. Gritos que recorrían por todos lados, hasta en las habitaciones más remotas, incluida la de Heather. Ella, estaba decidida, a que si se diera la casualidad de que se la llevaran a otro lado, entonces daría batalla.

\- No, necesito ayuda. Alguien, por favor haga algo. - Rogó una chica, pero nadie se atrevía ha levantar la voz.

Los pasos se detuvieron en su puerta. Trago saliva, pues la adrenalina le corría como un caudal de un río. Había planeado un plan sorpresa, y otro por si algo salía mal.

La perilla se movió con cuidado, dejando entrar a una sombra. El silencio fue el reinante, y solo se interrumpió mediante pasos, dirigidos hacia la cama, que secretamente, habían sido cubiertas por dentro con almohadas, para la simulación de que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Obviamente, cayeron en la trampa como ratones por una pequeña muestra de queso. Sus próximos captores, empezaron a preparar sus cosas, que les ayudarían a llevarse a la chica, ya que un hombre muy amigo de Drago, le había gustado su actitud retadora. Pero no esperaban que, ella esperaría a que bajaran la guardia, para darle suficiente tiempo en cerrarles la puerta con llave, la cual la había adquirido por horas extras y dos almuerzos a una compañera que tenía ciertos contactos.

Con agilidad, no llamó la atención de las sombras, y hizo una de los primeros pasos de su gran obra maestra. Los que se quedaron encerrados, gritaron, pero como al igual que ellos y Heather, sabían, que estaban diseñadas, para que dado el caso de que otro ejército se apoderará del edificio, no pudieran escucharlos. Era por ello, que solo podía oír lo que le pasaba a sus otras compañeras, cuando las sacaban contra de su voluntad, de sus habitaciones.

Atravesó los pasillos, puesto que ya se los había aprendido de memoria después de haber pasado tantos meses ahí. El siguiente problema, es escapar de los guardias que se encontraban en cada punto de intersección del las habitaciones. Gracias a eso, se había cambiado antes de esta noche. con uno de los uniformes que ya se había habituado a lavar y planchar. Usaría las cosas que le habían obligado a hacer en su contra, era lo menos de lo que ellos se merecían.

Su cabello se lo amarró de tal forma, que una gorra le cubría bastante bien su identidad; además la mayor parte de cara, se camuflaba debajo de un paliacate, ya que cada soldado, detestaba que descubrieran su identidad, por que no era muy conveniente si es que alguien quisiera tomar venganza por sus acciones.

Tomó aire, suficiente para darle valor, y sus piernas no se dieran por vencidas por tal nerviosismo. Irguió su espalda. Era hora de la verdad, si pasaba por esos dos hombres con cara alargada y fuerte, entonces se ganaría pronto su boleto de libertad.

Caminó con paso decidido, y decidió no verles a la cara, por que ella misma se delataría. Se decía a si misma, eres valiente, pero no era suficiente. Pensaba en los más terribles episodios que podrían pasarle. Siguió, y ya solo eran unos metros.

Recorrió lo último.

No pasó absolutamente nada. Fueron indiferentes a quien se encontraba al lado suyo, algo demasiado conveniente, pero ¿por que?. Más no era tiempo de preguntarles.

Andó hasta una reja patrullada por los perros y sus dueños. Una cara le resultó familiar, ya que ciertos ojos tenían una tonalidad azul como el océano. Él era la señal de que su tiempo de estar allí se había acabado.

Sonrió, no esperaba llegar tan lejos.

El hombre se quedó un momento estático, para que Heather lo siguiera a un camión con una cantidad de soldados, semejante a la que había irrumpido el orfanato, desde lo que parecía ya años.

\- Al parecer tenemos un nuevo recluta. - Dijo con curiosidad un chico de cabellera negra y nariz resignada.

\- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta Arin.- Espetó con sarcasmo. Claramente su amigo no era el más listo del equipo.

\- Lo se, que bueno que estaba aquí para decírtelo.-

\- Como sea. Escuadrón C12, él es Sean, y desde ahora quiero que lo traten como uno de nosotros.- Declaró lo más parecido a un líder, o el muchacho que la había guiado hasta allá.

\- Si no queda de otra, lo haremos.- Un hombre musculoso sentado en la esquina de la derecha ya se encontraba bastante cansado por este día de especial ajetreo.

Heather sin hacerle caso al comentario tan ameno, se sentó en una de las bancas más cerca de la salida, seguido de su complice.

\- Y bien, ¿a donde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Arin.

\- El amo Dragur nos quiere dentro de dos días en el centro de Chad. - Hizo una pausa, no quería revelar información muy relevante para sus íntimos colegas.- Al parecer necesitan una escolta, ya que cierto dirigente va a dar un discurso por lo que últimamente ha pasado. Él cree que podrá calmar las aguas de la inconformidad sobre esta nueva dictadura. Como si los toques de queda, no fueran suficientes en chocar a la gente.-

\- Muy cierto.- La única mujer solo escuchaba cautelosamente.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas de ello Sean? - Para que le pedían su opinión, acaso no era suficiente tener los ojos encima por el hecho de ser nueva.

Que les gustaría oír. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si su odio por quienes la vendieron como esclava todavía ardía dentro de si. Pero si tenía que inventarse algo rápidamente, entonces lo diría de manera cortante, total no se darían cuenta de su duda.

\- Dragur es uno de los hombres más listos que he conocido, entonces no creo que le afecte un poco los disgustos de la gente. Y si llega a pasar algunos por mayores, siempre está la fuerza bruta. Acaso eso no fue lo que hizo al tomar lar riendas de este país.

\- Auch, acaso eso no fue un poco duro.- Opinó uno de los soldados que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

\- Me preguntaron sobre que es lo que pensaba, así que ahí lo tiene. Pueden tomarlo o dejarlo.-

Con eso murió la conversación, aunque muchos no la echaban de menos.

.

.

.

El camino estaba lleno de baches y casetas de registro, ya que a Drago Manodura le gustaba tener una noción de cuantos automóviles entraban y salían de su amado lugar, que según el le había costado tanto obtenerlo. Sin embargo, esto podía ser una desventura para los que deseaban escapar.

La distancia entre el cuartel en donde se encontraba Heather, parecía un poco corta, ya que eran entre 100 y 150 kilometro para llegar a Yamena. Lo malo de ello, era que la mayor parte del camino no estaba igual, de tal forma que se tardaron cuatro horas. La fémina, no podía esperar a regresar al lugar en donde había estado dos maravilloso años.

Cuando empezaron a surcar las favelas de la ciudad, le parecieron sumamente cambiadas. Las banquetas estaban abolladas y desechos de cualquier tipo se encontraba regados por todos lados.

¿Que había pasado con la parte que tanto amaba de la ciudad?

La gente que caminaba como si nada, ahora estaba en avisos de se busca y pedían una gran recompensas por sus cabezas. Tal vez por haberles ayudado en algún momento, y si era así no podría con tanta culpabilidad.

Gruñó.

* * *

 **Yamena**

La cena se componía básicamente de pan frío, leche y frijoles en acompañamiento. No era lo mejor del menú del día de hoy, pero era comida.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa un poco desvencijada, alumbrándose por una lámpara de queroseno.

\- Y pensar que hace una semana estábamos todavía en la fiesta.- Comentó la gemela.

\- Si.- Contestó Astrid, empezando a reírse.

\- Por cierto, fue una buena idea la tuya Hiccup.- Reconoció Snotlout, no muy común para su personalidad.

\- Gracias.-

El pelirrojo recordó el pequeño asunto entre los dirigentes y cierta bromas que les habían jugado. Algo difícil de olvidar.

 _Inicio de flash back_

 _La música se hacia cada vez más fuerte, pues la fiesta todavía no se acababa. Más ellos ya se habían empezado a aburrir, así que dieron por finalizada la ronda de baile a lo loco._

 _Astrid ahora se preguntaba, donde se encontraba Hiccup. Al parecer, lo habían llamado para sacar la basura que se había juntado en la reunión, pero que le había pasado a su chico pelirrojo._

 _\- Y bien, ¿quien ira por la siguiente comida?.- Preguntó con impaciencia Brutacio._

 _\- Ya te dijimos que no hay que abusar de nuestro puesto.- Dijo Snotlout exasperado._

 _\- Pero tengo hambre, y apuesto que no soy el único.- Señaló con la mirada a su hermana._

 _\- Sabes la delicada que esta nuestra situación.- Justificó_

 _\- Aun así, el trato que nos dan es apenas el suficiente para subsistir. Por lo menos en el orfanato éramos más que bien recibidos.-_

 _\- No pronuncies esas palabras.- Advirtió la fémina empezando a cansarse.- La horrible sensación de haber dejado a los niños y amigos en manos de otros me sigue carcomiendo viva.- Bajo la cabeza, ya que los recuerdos, eran suficientes para que su furia ardiera y si la dejaba hacerlo, entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás._

 _Ante la reacción de la chica, el gemelo empezó a arrepentirse de aquello._

 _\- Oigan, ¿por que tanto drama?.- Hiccup preguntó extrañado._

 _\- Por nada, por nada, no es necesario volver a repetirlo, ¿verdad Astrid?.-_

 _\- Claro que no.- Puso una sonrisa. No quería que vieran su lado débil, y menos ahora, ya que era bastante por un día._

 _\- Lo siento por haberme tardado, es que me entretuve, era demasiada basura.- Mintió, por que tener mascotas como refugiado de Lucinda no estaba permitido._

 _\- Tranquilo.- Respondió Snotlout._

 _\- Bueno, ¿y que hacemos ahora?.-_

 _\- Los gemelos y yo pensábamos en devolverle el trato que nos dio Dragur cuando llegó.- Contestó Astrid_

 _\- Mmm... eso suena bastante interesante, pero saben que mejor vallamos a la cocina, creó que ya se como podemos empezar.- Dijo Hiccup, sorprendiendo a medio mundo._

 _\- ¿Seguro?.- Dudó Ruffnut, no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _\- Creo que ya es momento de divertirse durante un rato, nos lo merecemos. Así que que dicen vamos para allá.-_

 _\- Claro.- Contestaron los demás con gran emoción._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás de la habitación. Los meseros ya se retiraron a la sala de descanso definida especialmente para ellos._

 _\- Según con el itinerario que nos obligaron a aprender, dentro de media hora, les tendremos que servir el pastel. Así que el tiempo restante valga la pena.- Respiró hondo, había estado epserando una oportunidad como esta desde hace ya bastante.- Astrid ve por el cloro con el que lavan los baños. Mientras tanto, Ruffnut y Tuffnut vayan por todas las hormigas rojas que encuentren, preferentemente en las que están cerca de los botes de basura._

 _\- ¿Y yo que hago?.- Cuestionó Snotlout, el también quería participar._

 _\- Sabía que ibas a decir eso, por lo que te guarde una de las mejores cosas.- Sonrió con malicia.- Te acuerdas que hace un año, los niños nos enseñaron una broma que contenía la benzonato para que a Camicazi se le durmiera boca cuando lo ingería. Pues hace tres días de pura casualidad encontré un poco de esa sustancia y la guarde en uno de mis cajones del buro de mi cama. Ve por ella._

 _\- En seguida jefe._

 _Astrid subió las escaleras con Snotlout, excusándose de que el pantalón de él se había roto por querer atrapar a una rata que se había metido al motor de uno de los autos. No quisieron saber más sobre su increíble hazaña, por lo que les dejaron pasar._

 _Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, tomaron caminos separados, y acordaron verse allí mismo en dos o tres minuto, para que asó no levantaran sospechas._

 _La fémina buscó tanto en los baños de mujeres y hombres, pero al parecer no querían que los invitados vieran cual marca utilizaban, así que tuvo que desviarse hacía una de las bodegas._

 _Primero, Snotlout, tuvo que pasar por unos pantalones adicionales para llevar a cabo una parte de su coartada. Se los cambió y derramó un poco de jugo que hace ya algunas noches atrás pudo llevarse a escondidas en los anteriores. Se adentró al dormitorio especial del castaño, el cual por la simple preferencia de la hija de Lucinda por el, se le fue dado. Rebuscó entre los tantos papeles de mapas de la ciudad, bocetos de lo que parecían armas sin terminar y un reloj. En efecto, la anestesia estaba en el lugar indicado._

 _Un chiflido atravesó las habitaciones, llegando a los oídos de Snotlout. La llamada para reunirse en el punto acordado._

 _Bajaron despacio, escondiendo el cloro entre "los pantalones rotos de Snotlout", según para que fueran llevados a ala lavandería._

 _\- Ya estamos aquí.- Anunció su novia._

 _\- Excelente My lady.-_

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?.-_

 _\- Te encantará... Por cierto, han visto a los gemelos.-_

 _\- No, lo siento.- Bajó el tono a uno más de intriga de Snotlout._

 _\- Esta bien, es mejor que sigamos. Astrid, puedes ir por la salsa de soya y agua mineral.- Preguntó_

 _\- Por supuesto.-_

 _\- Yo traeré algunas copas, y mientras Snotlout, trae el pastel para empezar a servirlo en platos.-_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Su señoría, es un gusto volverme a servirle.- Contestó Astrid_

 _\- Pero miren quien es.- Ante el comentario en su mente, la rubia hizo una mueca de asco._

 _\- Pues claro que más podría ser.-_

 _Se acercó a una distancia considerable. Sería memorable lo que pasaría._

 _Le puso una parte de preparación en una botella de vino anteriormente vacía. Sonrió_ _cínicamente._

 _\- Por cierto, me encantaría verte después de está cena.- Se ruborizó no por vergüenza sino por ira._

 _\- Claro.- Rechinó los dientes._

 _No tomó la supuesta sustancia, ya que era para brindar, después de un discurso pero no podría darlo tan ciertamente después de todo._

 _Pasó al estrado con una sonrisa orgullosa y paso ligero. La tentación le ganó y disimuló que se rascaba la cara con la mano de la copa y tomaba un pequeño sorbito. Terrible error._

 _Fue la respuesta del dulce karma, aunque propinado por algunos queridísimos amigos._

 _\- Queridos colegas, amigos desde hace muchos años, y en honor a la hermosa anfitriona de esta noche. Hoy estamos reunidos para no solo celebrar lo que podría ser el comienzo de una utopía, sino la unificación de cientos de pueblos en situación de pobreza, provocados por países sedientos de poder en busca de explotar nuestros recursos naturales. Estamos hartos de los malos tratos que se fueron dando a través de los años en que nos colonizaron, teniéndonos en cuenta como la basura que pesaban que éramos. Sin embargo, es lo menos que puedo decir pues...- Se quedó sin poder decir nada más, gracias a que le empezó a salir baba de la boca. Era como una fuente de baba y gracias a que no tenía con nada con que quitársela se la embaraza en el traje._

 _El público empezó a preocuparse de lo que estaban pasado. Por ello, Eret dijo de Eret tuvo que intervenir._

 _\- Hermoso discurso mi general, así que por que no mejor brindemos por este dichoso día, lleno de regocijo, y que dentro de tres semanas como hoy estamos reunidos, vayamos a la junta especial que nadie podrá olvidar.- Alzó su copa, seguido de retirarse._

 _Eso estuvo más que cerca, y antes de que se fueran, reclamarían a los encargados por este "pequeño detalle". Más no hubo respuesta por el personal, ya que ciertas personas fuera de su alcance se estaban todavía carcajeando por lo sucedido._

 _Fin de flash back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Recogieron lo que habían utilizado y Hiccup se quedó lavando los platos, ya que eta su turno de hacerlo. Lo que no sabían, era que entre sus tiempos de "actividades" iba a ver a su pequeño amigo, el cual estaba empezando a recuperarse de la lesión. Como medida preventiva lo llevó a una bodega en donde suponía que no había nada de mercancía o alimentos importantes. La había descubierto desde hace un buen rato, cuando estaba haciendo aseo y le llamó la atención una puerta que se veía que no se había utilizado desde hace mucho.

\- Chimuelo.- Llamó al gato.

Se escuchó un maullido en respuesta desde una esquina del fondo.

\- ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?.- Le sorprendía que ese felino pudiera moverse a pesar de su situación.- Como sea, amigo, aquí está parte de tu comida del día.-

Ronroneo en muestra de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Y como te fue hoy?.- Era un poco tonto el estar hablando con un animal, pero le agradaba su compañía. Chimuelo entornó los ojos como si tratar de entenderle, lo que causaba a Hiccup una sensación de que era alguien excepcional e inteligente.

Se pasó dos horas platicando con él y jugando con unas cuanta cosas que había encontrado en el camino, que pensó que le gustaría.

\- ¿Hiccup estás aquí?.- La voz pertenecía a Astrid.

Enmudeció todavía no le decía que lo había encontrado la noche de la broma. Y ahora no era el mejor momento, ya que de los pocos secretos que podía tener, era uno de los que no deseaba que todos lo supieran. Pero la fémina ya lo había cachado varias veces por esa zona, así que ya había empezado a sospechar que era algo más que una atracción por el polvo y el silencio.

Para su suerte, se escucharon un portazo y pasos alejándose de ahí. Suspiró de alivio.

\- Me quedaría aquí para siempre si me dieran elección compañero, sin embargo, pese a las circunstancias ya es hora de partir.-

El gato puso cara enojada y ojos tristes para tratar de convencerlo de quedarse más.

\- Ni creas que eso te funcionará otra vez. La otra vez casi me ponen un castigo por faltar a una tarea que tenía pendiente.-

Había perdido el animal, pero no lo quería aceptar. Se subió a las piernas de su amo, tratándose de dormir en ellas.

\- Nada de eso.- Lo apartó con delicadeza, no queriendo hacerle daño.

Mostró los dientes en señal de disgusto.

\- Me veras mañana impaciente.- Se paró y se restregó las manos un poco sudorosas en los pantalones.

Ya no le hizo caso y se fue a dormir a una de las estanterías vacías.

\- Te traeré algo con que taparte, ya que aquí hace mucho frío. Nos vemos mi bebé dragón.- Bromeó.

Cruzó los pasillos que comunicaban a este. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras para salir del sótano, una sombra se puso atrás de él. En un momento dado, esta pudo respirar el mismo aire del chico, haciendo que el tuviera un escalofrío en la espalda. Unas manos finas le rodearon los ojos, no permitiéndole ver.

\- ¿Quien eres?.- Preguntó con un poco de temor al saber la respuesta.-

\- Adivina.-

\- Como lo sabre si no me das pistas.-

\- Duche. Se trata de alguien que te quiere mucho, y es realmente bella.-

\- Mmmm... no se, se me ocurren muchos nombres.-

\- ¿Enserio? Eso no lo sabía.-

\- Pues claro, tratándose de mi, que podría resistirme.- Jugó con las palabras.- Pero no se quien podrías ser.-

\- Te daré un empujón con lo siguiente. Dicen que tengo todo el dinero del mundo.-

Con eso último, estaba claro que no era Astrid. ¿Entonces quien podría tener las agallas de declarársele así, y más teniendo en claro su relación sentimental con Astrid?

Solo alguien tan suicida: Amanda

Le dio asco al pensar lo que se proponía, por lo que la empujo con gran fuerza.

\- Hola guapo.-

\- Ewww que haces aquí.- No pudo reprimir el desagrado por ella.

\- Te he estado siguiendo, y vaya que has estado ocupado en ciertos asuntos.-

\- No es de tu incumbencia.-

\- Por supuesto que lo es.-

\- Acaso no fue suficiente con la aclaración que te hice hace un año frente a tu mamá.-

Se quedó callada. Había dado en el clavo.

* * *

 **Chanchanchan**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Respondiendo al comentario de Draoviking:**

 **Lo se fue tan hermoso y por fin empezara lo interesante. ¿Te esperabas lo de Amanda? XD Saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya he terminado el tercer semestre de preparatoria, y ya es momento de retomar todo lo que había dejado.**

 **Últimamente por la situación en Alepo ha dejado a muchos heridos y muertos, por lo cual esto va dedicado para ustedes. No están solos chicos, y una forma en mostrar mi desconforme es mediante está historia.**

 **Espero que les guste XD.**

* * *

 **Incidente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Los grandes sucesos dependen de incidentes pequeños" Demóstenes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora**

 **.**

\- Esta es la última.- Anunció el peli negro.

\- Menos mal que ya terminamos.- Dijo Hiccup, colocando el último costal en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Como parte de fin de mes, tenían que llevar ciertos productos del mercado principal hacia un almacén que tenían al otro lado de la ciudad. El castaño tomó sus cosas, que tenia arrumbadas en una de las esquinas del local y se puso un sombrero para que su cara no se quemara con el sol del medio día.

\- Tengo que hacer un encargo por parte de la jefa.- Le avisó a Snoloutl. - Así que te veré en dos horas, por lo que puedes darte una vuelta si lo deseas.-

\- Pero…-

\- No quiero oírte, el camión nos llevará a la casa, cuando yo haya terminado.- Hizo una pausa.- Además, deberías de tomarte un tiempo libre, todo el ajetreo de los meses atrás te ha de haber dejado molido.-

\- Esta bien.- Obedeció a regañadientes. Cuando le habían asignado a un capataz, jamás se había imaginado a Snoloutl como candidato, y ahora tenía que acatar todas las órdenes que este le diera.

Al salir del toldo, la luz le cegó durante segundos momentáneos. Los mercados estaban llenos de hombres y entre ellos algunas pocas mujeres cubiertas por un niqab negro hasta los talones. Hacía tanto calor que el iba con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y su cabello empezaba a serás largo que el de costumbre. Su cara estaba curtida por el sol y rastros de barba brotaban a borbotones en la parte de su barbilla y las mejillas.

Como nueva regla, impuesta hace poco por el regente del distrito, todos los hombres desde a principios del mes de marzo, deberían de tener el pelo a la altura de las orejas y conforme a su estatus social, utilizarían un turbante para que fueran tratados con el respeto que se merecían.

\- Bonsoir.- Saludó al hombre con la cara blanca que estaba sentado en una silla ya casi desvencijada.

\- Desolé, pas de service .- Arrugó el gesto, ahora quien le cortaría el cabello. Podría hacerlo el mismo, pero no le quedaría muy al margen de lo podido, y ni hablar de pedirle ayuda a Astrid, ya que por si fuera ella le haría muchas trenzas.

\- Mais...-

\- Revenir demain.-

\- S´il vous plait aidez moi.-

-Desolé garçon.-

No le iba a estar rogando todo el día, así que se marchó.

Solo tenía poco efectivo, ya que carecían de un sueldo como tal y una parte de su poco tiempo libre se la pasaba ayudando en cosas estas dentro y fuera de la casona. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser hombre en esta ciudad, por que tenías un poco más de libertad que las mujeres. Por esa razón, las dos chicas del grupo tenían que hacerle algunos mandado a la molesta hija de Lucinda. Sin embargo, casi siempre tenían que estar acompañadas de un hombre cuando se les plateaba salir al pueblo, por que sino, tendrían oportunidad que las arrestaran.

\- Bueno, creo que daré una vuelta como me aconsejó "mi jefe".- Sonrió para sus adentros, eso hubiera sido una buena broma.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos, que no vio, que una de las muchas minivan que tenía al gobierno supervisando los puntos de encuentro más concurridos, se paró cerca de donde estaba.

\- Decoller!- Avisó un oficial, que llevaba entre cruzada unas bandas en donde llevaban balas ara dos automáticas que cargaban en los dos hombros. Sus acompañantes sujetaban por los hombros a dos hombres con bolsas en la cabeza y sus manos aseguradas por esposas pequeñas, y a tres mujeres con sus faldas hechas jirones y con su nariz sangrante.

\- Sortez!.- Dijo de nuevo uno de sus oficiales.

Hiccup con un poco de pena e ira se movió , renuente a que esos señores trataran a ponerle la mano encima a esas mujeres. Siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigían, y no lograban hacer que todos sus rehenes se quedaran quietos, por lo que uno de ellos logró zafarse de su agarre. Salió disparado hacia uno de los locales pidiendo refugio al señor que vendía una de las alfombras más finas de la provincia. Se aferró de las ropas de él, y este trató de sacárselo de encima.

\- !Enlever votre poubelle!.- Lo iba a meter en problemas si le daba ayuda, ya que en si, era un fugitivo de la ley, aunque eso no lo sabían aún. - S´il vos plait.- Pidió clemencia el hombre.-

\- No.- Dijo el comerciante como sentencia final. Y dicho esto último le propinó una patada en el pecho para que se calmara y que los oficiales pudieran llevárselo más fácilmente.

El castaño se repetía a si mismo que debía irse de allí ahora mismo. Sin embargo, fue tanto el tumulto de gente que se congregó en ese lugar y la curiosidad que simpre traía desde pequeño, lo obligaron a quedarse más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Un hombre con un altavoz se puso en una de las pocas fuese que había en la ciudad y llamó a todos para que se acercarán a presenciar la justicia.

\- Este día, vamos a hacer valer las leyes que rigen este lugar.- Expresó con orgullo.- Y como bien lo dice nuestro increíble consejo, cuando una mujer adultera es encontrada y aprendida, entonces se le lapidará para que ella sienta la indignación moral por profanar la dignidad de su esposo.- Algunos gritos de indignación se escucharon, pero los demás trataban de no mostrar fácilmente la inconformidad que tenían con aquello, por que sino podrían tomar represalias en un futuro cercano.- Prepárenla.- Ordenó con voz alta.

Hiccup no se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente, y sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos por el esfuerzo que empleaba.

\- Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana.- Susurró una chica de ojos color verdes, de la cual solo se podía resaltar de su belleza, ya que lo demás quedaba abajo de la gran túnica que todas las mujeres debían de portar para estar fuera de sus hogares.

\- ¿Que que?.- Preguntó anonadado.

\- Es lo que yo les decía a mi mamá cuando lo vi por primera vez este lunes, sin embargo, pese a mis protestas y las de mis amigas, mi padre ha estado apoyando estas prácticas durante toda la semana.- Se veía cabizbaja.

\- Y, crees que está señora haya cometido el delito que el tipo dijo.- Cuestionó el castaño.

\- Sinceramente, ya no se ni que es verdad.- Hizo una pausa para observar si su hermano ya se había aburrido con esta muestra de supuesta justicia.- Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir.- Acto seguido la chica salió de la muchedumbre y se dio a la tarea de esperar a su familiar en un toldo, ya que todo el calor de la tarde comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella.

\- Si, adiós.- Volvió a poner atención en la señora que si antes estaba temblando de miedo, ahora lloraba con desesperación y parecía que estaba a punto de hacerse del baño por toda la presión.

Y, lo más horrible que pudo imaginar en ese momento, pasó.

Las piedras llovieron como si se tratara de una cascada. Al principio no tenían muy buena puntería por lo que rebotaron en el suelo y otras se perdieron entre la multitud. Cuando la gente tuvo más confianza en sus tiros, se estrellaron con sus brazos que trataban de protegerla. La cara se llenó de moretones y la ropa se re rasgó, dejando a lo que quedaba de sus cuerpo a merced de sus jueces.

\- Ahhh!.- Fue el primer impacto con su cabeza.

Hiccup quería ayudarla, verla hacía que el corazón se le partiera y quería mostrarle que esa costumbres bárbaras no iban a ser toleradas, por lo menos de la gente extranjera como el.

\- Ni se te ocurra Haddock.- Regaño una voz ya conocida por él.

\- Pero estas viendo lo que están cometiendo.-

\- ¿Y crees que no estoy de acuerdo? Por supuesto que no, pero te estarías metiendo con la nueva policía de este lugar, y no sería lo mas sensato de tu parte.-

\- Snoloutl...-

\- Pero nada, es mejor que volvamos a la tienda, ha surgido una emergencia y es necesaria nuestra ayuda.-

\- Dime que no es otro antojo de la princesita Amanda.-

\- Gracias a los dioses no, pero no quiero que se enoje la jefa, así que andando.-

\- Bien.-

No quería voltear al ver lo que podría tener todavía forma de humano, pero tuvo que hacerlo para dejar ir su culpabilidad. Ya no emitía ningún gemido y la respiración agitada que tenía cesó.

\- Que esperas.- Reclamó el peli negro.

\- Ya, espera.-

Apresuró el paso, no quería que por alguna cosa fuera la próxima víctima y tampoco deseaba con ansias volver a ver eso.

\- Te dije que no te metieras en problemas.-

\- Ay no, ya vas a empezar.-

\- Soy tu jefe y yo también recibiría un castigo si algo te pasara, tanto de Amanda como de Astrid.-

\- Pero si ella es insoportable, hasta tu mismo lo admitiste hace un rato.-

\- Lo se, pero recuerda quien nos salvó de ser vendidos en uno de los mercados de trabajo forzado.-

\- Ni siquiera nos pudo salvar a todos.- Reprochó Hiccup, recordando lo cual bajo cayó Camicazi al traicionarlos.- Es más no he visto que casi nadie mueva un dedo por dar con Heather.

\- Si, pero ten en cuenta que en este mismo momento estaríamos en los campos de batalla o en el peor de los casos ayudaríamos a los mercenarios a hacerle lo mismo a las personas más pobres de la región.- Se jaló los cabello en señal de desesperación, no había sido fácil para ninguno la adaptación, pero a veces su primo tendía a ser renuente a su nueva realidad.- Sin embargo tienes razón, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y creo que volvamos al objetivo principal.-

\- Al fin.- Suspiró por tener otra pelea más finalizada.

Siguieron el resto del camino sin cruzar la palabra, preferentemente para no volver a iniciar otra discusión.

.

.

.

\- Astrid vuelve aquí.- Reclamó Amanda encaprichada.

\- Ya he cumplido el trabajo que me encargó su madre, así que, si me disculpa ya me voy.- Estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe en la cara de la castaña, por que si las condiciones fueran otras, estaría más que encantada de hacerlo.

\- No tan rápido, todavía tengo otra cosa para ti.-

\- No.- Siguió camminando con paso seguro hacia la puerta.

\- Ni si quiera te he pedido tu opinión sobre si lo quieres hacer. Es una orden y la cumplirás la quieras o no.-

\- Trabajo para su madre no para usted, por lo que hasta que ella me diga lo contrario, seguiré haciendo lo que me diga.-

\- Creo que tengo que recordarte lo que significas para este país.- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- Como dijo.-

\- Así es, tu me perteneces. Y tu anterior razón por la que estabas aquí se terminó.-

\- !Ya basta!. Eres una maldita bruja que no hace más que quejarse sobre lo que está mal con los demás, pero acaso te has visto por un momento a ti misma. Por que al parecer no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te estás convirtiendo.-

\- Y que esperabas, que metiera mano para que esos sucios bastardos anden deambulando por la casa como si les perteneciera. ¿Esperabas que fueses como tú?.-

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser yo. Por lo que te voy a pedir un favor. Si vuelves a creer que todas las personas deben de estar a tus órdenes, y me pides que te vuelva a limpiar el piso con mi ropa, no solo me besaré con tu querido Hiccup, sino que te propinaré un golpe en medio de tu "hermosa" nariz para que te quede más deforme de lo que ya estaba.-

\- Eres una...-

\- ¿Una que? ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Una desnutrida oxigenada?. Sabes he recibido en estos últimos años más insultos de lo que jamás me había imaginado en mi vida.-

\- ¿Y por que viniste aquí?.-

\- Por que a pesar de todas las burlas de mis amigos, sentí que era lo correcto. Que valía la pena intentar remediar las fisuras que provocan la pérdida de tus padres a costa edad.- No se había percatado cuando había empezado a llorar, así que trató de reprimirlas lo que más pudo. - Ahora, si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir.- Hizo una sonrisa de los más falsa y se fue.

Bajó de las escaleras que daban al recibidor apresuradamente, la "princesa" se quedó atónita con sus palabras.

\- Astrid, ¿por que estás llorando?.- Dijo alguien preocupado.

\- De que estás hablando. Solo estoy sudando por todas las complacencias que me hizo pasar Amanda.-

\- Tu no me engañas, te conozco muy bien.- Trató de tocarle la mejilla a su novia, pero ella trató de alejarse.

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy bien.- Quería salir de allí, no debía de verla en su estado de debilidad.

\- Mentirosa.- La atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Por favor suéltame.- Pidió desesperadamente.

\- Si, yo creo que no.-

\- Ya te lo dije, suéltame.-

\- No, y si es necesario te lo diré mil veces más si es necesario para que tu entiendas.- La rubia ya no siguió oponiéndose.- Por que no vamos algo para comer y me dices que es lo que pasó en realidad.-

\- ¿Seguro? No tiene importancia.-

\- Claro, tenemos hasta las 5:00 para eso.-

\- Pero si para aquello faltan dos horas.-

\- Ya ves, tenemos suficiente.-

\- A veces me pregunto por que soy tu novia.-

\- Mmmm, puede ser que soy tu mejor opción.-

\- Claro Haddock.- Dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Entre las fronteras de Chad**

\- Corran! Una bomba.- Avisó el jefe del escuadrón.

Heather a penas y pudo reaccionar para tirarse a una de las trincheras. Aterrizó sobre su estomago, causándole que el aire se le saliera.

\- Soldado, ¿está bien?.-

\- Si solo descansando en el suelo.-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el conflicto con los rusos había comenzado, y había empezado a cobrar vidas tanto de los lugareños y las fuerzas armadas que se desplegaban alrededor de varios kilómetros de la zona límite del país.

\- Señor, cuando habrán más municiones, solo quedan dos cajas llenas de explosivos, por lo que no creo que nos quede para dos días más.-

\- Tranquilo, dejarán más provisiones el sábado.-

\- Pero nuestro proveedor de armas principal ha cerrado los mercados para que los medios de comunicación no puedan inculparlos.-

\- Solo será por unos días.- Aseguró.- Además, Drago ha abierto nuevas vías de comercio que pronto darán frutos.-

\- De donde sacará el dinero.- Cuestionó la ojiverde

\- Muy fácil, se llama negociar con productos de su misma gente.- Insinuó el teniente.

\- O sea que venderá a los pobladores para financiar esta guerra.- Creía que el comercio de personas no llegaba más allá de los mercados locales.

\- Al contrario, le hace un bien a la nación. Hará una limpieza racial de lo más prometedora cadete.-

\- Que bueno que lo dice, ya me había preocupado.- Aseguró para que no hubiera cierta duda ante la lealtad de su bando.

Sonrió ante tal comentario y comenzaron con los nuevos entrenamientos.

.

.

.

Salió de la supuesta zona de guerra ya entrada la noche.

\- Hey, nos acompañas.- Un amigo le llamó para que lo acompañaran a tomar un buen baño.

\- No, tengo que dar el papeleo hoy mismo, sino ya sabes como es el jefe.- Prefería soltar una mentira para que no se dieran cuenta de su realidad.

\- Esta bien, pero nos acompañarás al club para tomarnos unas cervezas, ¿cierto?.-

\- Por que me lo perdería.-

\- Así se dice.-

\- Nos vemos en un rato.- Se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino con un trote.

La luz de la luna estaba tapado por las nubes de verano, lo cual era bastante raro debido a la estación en la que se encontraban. Y la electricidad era poca y más a está hora.

Les estaba prohibido salir por si solos del recinto, por ello, prefirió darse algunas vueltas sin sentido, para que antes de que viera a su contacto no cayeran en que estaba viendo a alguien en secreto. Se paró debajo de una lámpara que parpadeaba por tener el foco mal colocado y tarareó una canción lo más bajo que pudo.

\- Me parece que te has puesto más delgada.-

\- Mira quién lo dice.-

\- Oye, sabías que estar en esta situación no es nada cómoda y menos si eres un hombre de esta posición.-

\- Excusas diría yo.-

\- Mejor hablemos de negocios, que es por lo que he venido hasta aquí.-

\- Quedamos en un precio justo.-

\- Tu sabes que ya todo ha cambiado.-

\- Y yo cada vez tengo más mis dudas.- Sugirió.

\- Eres alguien muy inteligente Heather.-

\- No me llames por i nombre, y menos en este lugar.-

\- Lo que desee mi clienta favorita.-

\- Como sea, ¿ya están mis papeles?.-

\- Te los tendré dentro de dos semanas más.-

\- Excelente.- Le lanzó un sobre color amarillo.

\- Te daré lo demás cuando te vea del otro lado.-

\- Perfecto.-

\- Hasta luego.- Se dio la vuelta pensando en que lo más difícil iba a empezar cuando menos se lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Quisiera desearles feliz navidad, y año nuevo. Aunque me vean un poco más seguido en la plataforma creo que sería conveniente que se los diga de una buena vez.**

 **Contestando al comentario de:**

 **Dragoviking: Aleluya, Aleluya, así has de haber pensado al recibir la actualización. Y por cierto, ya no te puse un comentario en "La última esperanza", pero aquí te va: Me gusta bastante en como se va tornando la historia, y creo que el hicstrid se va creando más fácilmente últimamente. Creo que era obvio que Kaira se iba a ir, por que, aquí entre nos sale más beneficiado Edzard. Pero bueno, saludos y feliz año nuevo.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y nos vemos muy pronto XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malala 2014**

 **31 de diciembre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

 **Mil perdones, ya que esto debí de serguirlo desde hace tiempo, y se que no tengo más excusas, pero bueno.**

 **Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas con su familia y amigos.**

 **Sin más que decir, el capítulo.**

* * *

 **La terrible verdad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto. En lo que a mi me concierne es ver que es lo que dice tu voz interior."- Mahatma Gandhi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora**

 **Yamena, Chad**

Hiccup a penas tuvo tiempo para coincidir con la comida de Astrid, ya que tuvo que atender la supuesta emergencia que le había dicho Snoloutl al medio día. La cual fue ayudar a la señora Lucinda en los campos de cultivo de su propiedad, debido a que el suministro de agua había sido cortado desde la semana pasada y la producción de cebada y trigo se vio afectada gracias a que estas a penas habían empezado a brotar de su semillas.

\- Tu sabes lo impredecible que se ha vuelto el carácter de esa chica, y más si a ella no le ponen un pero sus padres.- Se quejó por tercera vez consecutiva en los únicos diez minutos que llevaban comiendo un estofado de carnero medio seco.

\- Si. Pero entonces, ¿por que no te diste la vuelta y ya?.- Suspiró por lo cansado que estaba.

\- Es más dificil de lo que crees.- Se talló el cuello con pesadez.

\- ¿Por qué?.-

\- Creo que son más las experiencias personales lo que logró sacarme de mis casillas.-

\- ¿Las que me contaste el otro día?.-

\- Exacto, y no puedo dejar que Amanda influya en mis decisiones, y menos en mi estilo de vida.-

Hiccup se había quedado pensando. Si bien, su compañera no le había explicado a grandes detalles su propósito de quedarse durante más de tres años en ese orfanato, sabía que era una gran persona por haberse enfrentado a Amanda y sus desvariaciones que esta tenía dentro de su mundo de fantasía. Él con un poco más de pena y verguenza, a penas había empezado a abrirse hacia ella, y no había revelado nada profundamente personal que pudieran usar en su contra. Era demasiado cauteloso y desconfiado desde hace más de una década, debido a un asunto bastante traumático con su madre.

\- Me alegra que hayas hecho es, m´lady.- Le apremió su novio con una media sonrisa y un guiño. Acto seguido se acercó a su oreja y le dio un pequeño susurro a penas audible para ella.- Creo que se lo tenía más que merecido, y me hubiera gustado verte como lo hacias.- Astrid se ruborizó un poco, por lo que trató de calmar sus nervios un poco.

Siguieron degustando las pocas verduras que todavía poseia su tazón. Era un milagro comer papas y zanahoria en esta temporada, ya que la sequía se había alargado más de lo esperado, y las guerrillas que se estaban librando fuera del país contra el gobierno opresor de Drago, no permitían que los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir fueran enviados a todos los mercados del país. Sin embargo, entre los sobornos de su ahora patrón y los contáctos que este poseía con el nuevo gobierno, les permitían que unas pocas hotalizas llegaran cada mañana a su puerta.

El estómago del castaño rugió un poco. La gran cantidad de calorías que había gastado en el día, no podrían ser nuevamente retribuidas por las pocas raciones que se les hera dada a la servidumbre. Además, pretendía dejar un poco para su nueva mascota, Toothless. A veces se preguntaba como es que ese animal podía sobrevivir ante las tempestades del ambiente de ese lugar y las pocas sobras que quedaban en los basureros de los restaurantes.

\- ¿Vas a ir de nuevo a la bodega?.- Se sobresaltó por la pregunta de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?.- Trató de hacerse el desentendido. Pero la cara de Astrid hizo que se diera cuenta que no iba a servir de nada en tratar de inventarse una buena mentira.- ¿Cómo rayos te diste cuenta?.-

\- Pues a veces te sueles saltar algunas que otras instrucciones para estar cerca de las 11:00 p.m por esa parte de la casa.- Trató de no reírse de la expresión de Hiccup.- Así que decidí seguirte una noche, pero te perdí la pista rápidamente por que me encontraron divagando por ahí, por lo que me mandaron de nuevo a mi la alcoba.- Hizo un mohín para representar su decepción.- Sin embargo, fue mas que suficiente que algo estás ocultando Hiccup Haddock. Así que me lo dirás o te lo tendré que sacar por mis ya conocidos métodos.- Alzó una ceja en señal de querer una respuesta rápida.

Titubeó no se esperaba que le diera un ultimátum, y gracias al mucho tiempo que habían compartido en estos casi tres años, comprendió lo que le pasaría si se negaba a decir la verdad.

\- A veces quisiera poder ocultarte más cosas.- Astrid rió al comentario, siempre funcionaba.

\- Gané.-

\- Está bien, te mostraré lo que "hago" ésta noche. Pero por favor que cuidadosa y no dejes que nadie te vea, es en verdad muy importante.-

\- Tranquilo, no pasará nada.- Alzó su mano derecha e hizo un ademán en señal de su nueva promesa.

Siguieron comiendo lo poco que les quedaba en el plato y dejaron los utensilios que utilizaron en una de las charolas que se habían puesto a la disposición de la servidumbre.

Astrid tuvo que volver a atender a Amanda por el resto de la tarde, sin embargo ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención a sus muestras de la gran déspota que era. Es más se había vuelto a aburrir conforme fue pasando el tiempo, a tal grado de que la aclamada chica cayera en lo mismo y la dejara irse antes de lo que ella hubiera planeado.

Gracias a eso, la rubia fue a hacer una visita un tanto fugaz a los chicos que se hospedaban en una de las casas que estaban cerca de la mansión. Por ello, decidió salir por una de los accesos de los empleados que daban a los caminos de los sembradíos. La casa en su momento fue construida para que la madre del esposo de Lucinda pudiera habitarla en sus tiempos de vejez, sin el temor de no poder ser atendida cuando lo necesitará. Pero, hacia ya algunos años, la vieja había muerto por un aparente contagio de fiebre escarlata, por lo que Lucinda al pasar como parte administradora de la casa y fiel a las enseñanzas de su esposo, convenció a este para que fuera utilizada de una buena manera esa gran construcción, que, a pesar de no ser más grande que la atracción principal de ese complejo de casas, si poseía una gran capacidad de habitaciones para hospedar a más de 20 personas por cada una de las recámaras. Sin embargo, debido a la gran cantidad de niños que estaba con anterioridad en el orfanato, tuvieron que poner literas o en algunos casos, que tres niños tuvieran que compartir una propia habitación para así tolerar la sobre población que había. Aunque eso no hizo que los chicos se enojarán, sino que la mayoría de ellos se entusiasmaron por poder estar con sus amigos dentro de un mismo lugar, cosa que vio divertida por parte de los niños.

Caminó alrededor de una media hora gracias a que lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando el paisaje semi seco que podía ofrecerle Chad. Las puestas de solo eran grandiosas y prefería salirse a esta hora de sus labores, ya que generalmente se la pasaba todo el tiempo atendiendo las necesidades de la casa. Las nubes se arremolinaban y creaban algunas esculturas semejantes a los agallones de azúcar que una vez vio preparar Tuffnut para los niños.

 _ **Comienzo de flashback**_

 _ **Hace 1 año**_

 _Habían sido días muy difíciles para todos. El año nuevo se estaba acercando, y se había anunciado en el periódico desde hace más de una semana que el incremento del azúcar iba a ascender gracias a que el dólar había aumentado, provocando que la moneda nacional de cambio fuera bastante inferior a lo anteriormente establecido. Y,_ _aunque los pagos que los habían hecho al fijar una estadía dentro del orfanato hubieran ayudado a solventar algunos gastos, estos ya no eran del todo suficientes para satisfacer cosas no tan necesarias como los azúcares o las frutas que fueran de temporada y necesitaban de exportaciones._

 _Así que en una de las tantas ideas que se le habían ocurrido a los gemelos, fue elaborar uno de los dulces típicos a los que estaban acostumbrados a comer los hermanos en tiempos de crisis, y aunque Camicazi no estaba muy acorde a la idea de desperdiciar azúcar en cosas sin mucho contenido nutrimental, ellos se las arreglaron para poder sacar una gran cantidad de estos polisacáridos y poder emplearlos._

 _\- Pero que tenemos aquí.- Tuffnut había hecho algunos conos con un poco de cartón que había limpiado y hecho una mediana cantidad de esa golosina tan particular.- Espero que cuando vuelva, esto no esté vacío.- Fingió irse de la cocina, para que los niños tomaran un poco más de confianza y se dieran la oportunidad de probarlos. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por algunos infantes que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Con sus manos regordetas, fueron repartiendo el algodón de azúcar para que sus amigos no fueran excluidos de esta gran delicia._

 _Snoloutl no podía dejar de sonreír ante gran muestra de afecto, y gracias a la forma en como lo tomaron, el no los acusaría cuando Camicazi entrará por esa puerta y les reclamara por tal falta de sensatez de su parte._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Astrid tiró de una de las campanas que se habían puesto como timbre principal de la casa. Había una pequeña cerca que dividía al patio delantero y la fachada de esta misma. Algunos niños estaban jugando con una pelota desinflada, y no se habían percatado de su existencia hasta que tiró varias veces del avisador.

\- Astrid!.- Algunos de los chicos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento para ir corriendo a recibirla.

\- Hola!. ¿Cómo están?.- Abrazó al primero que se le abalanzó.- Parecer que han estado practicando bastante.- Trató de levantarse para ir a la puesta principal de la casa.- Creo que hasta crecieron más de lo que yo recordaba.-

\- ¿Por qué ya no has venido?.- Reclamo uno de ellos, haciendo un puchero, dejando ver los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en una de sus mejillas.

\- Si, ha sido un poco aburrido sin ti.- Secundó uno de los pequeñuelos que estaban tratando de agarrarse de sus piernas.

\- ¿Sólo un poco?.- Trató de seguirles el juego para no entrar en detalles por la falta de tiempo que había tenido.

\- No es para tanto Astrid, mi hermano y yo nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de estos granujas desde ayer.- Ruffnut estaba parada en el marco de la puerta saludándola con sus muy bien recibidos buenos deseos.

\- Me alegra escucharlo.- Estaba tratando de hacerse camino ante la multitud de tantos niños tratando de llamar su atención.

Desde que se habían mudado, todos ellos habían tratado de hacer turnos para que ninguno de los infantes sintieran ciertos abandono gracias a los nuevos acuerdos a los que habían llevado a cabo con Lucinda. Pero había sido bastante difícil seguir con todos los planes que habían hecho, ya que eran muy demandantes y la falta de personal que habían seguido con ellos al cambiarse de instalaciones, estaba siendo más que obvia.

\- Por cierto, te tocan lavar los inodoros esta semana.- La gemela trató de no decirlo con sorna, pero ver a Astrid limpiar los mingitorios era algo digno de grabar. Lástima que muchas de sus pertenencias fueron destruidas por la incursión del orfanato hace algunos meses.

\- Creí que le tocaban a Snoloutl.- Se quejó, ya había tenido suficiente con la mierda que había recibido de Amanda al mediodía.

\- Cambio de planes, supongo. Últimamente son menos las veces en las que ha venido para ver como están las cosas por aquí.-

\- Su trabajo es tan...-

\- Demandante.- Fingió su voz, logrando que una risita saliera de su amiga.

\- Si bueno, es Snoloutl que podríamos esperar de él.-

\- Que Heather le hubiera hecho caso.- Ruffnut sabía que no debió de haber tocado esa fibra sensible, ya que, aunque Astrid y ella hubieran sido muy buenas amigas desde el principio, la peli negra siempre se llevó con la rubia una mejor simpatía. Hasta ella supo primero que Hiccup y Hofferson habían empezado a salir, puesto que entre Snoloutl y ella, habían ideado un plan para crear un ambiente prefecto.- Lo siento, no debí bromear con eso.-

La rubia mostró un poco de melancolía al oír ese nombre. Durante el poco tiempo que había tenido en estos últimos meses, había estado recaudando información del paradero de ella, pero no había encontrado nada que valiera mucho la pena a pesar de los tantos chantajes y el pago de dinero indulgente que había mostrado a mas de uno de los gendarmes con los que había tenido cierto contacto. No planeaba intentar irse de Chad sin antes haberla encontrado y sacarla de la situación que estuviera en ese momento.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.- La gemela no le creyó nada, pero prefirió olvidar el tema para que no arruinará lo que restaba de la tarde la gran incertidumbre que tenían hacia ella. No había estado en el momento donde escogieron a una de ellas para venderlas, pero tampoco quería una explicación que estuviera llena de detalles.

\- ¿Quiénes ya comieron?.- Ahora Astrid se había dirigido al público infantil, quienes respondieron que todavía no lo habían hecho.

.

.

.

 **Ahora**

 **En algún lugar cerca de la frontera de Chad**

A penas empezaba a amanecer, cuando todos fueron llamados a hacer filas. Heather a muy duras penas pudo despertarse un poco antes de la hora para poder adelantarse a vestirse, y que no descubrieran, lo que fue mas que evidente hace más de tres meses. Esta fue una táctica que adoptó como una medida de seguridad, para que le diera suficiente tiempo para poder salir de la pesadilla en la que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo esa travesía.

\- Escuchen todos!.- Replicó el sargento que estaba en turno.- Hoy se ha dado una nueva alerta de bombardeo aéreo y es necesario que cuatro personas de aquí vayan conmigo como bombarderos extras, por si tenemos alguna baja. Por lo tanto, tomaré al azar algunos que no han estado cumpliendo con sus actividades que se les fueron asignando en la semana.- La peligra sudó en frío ya que al necesitar salirse de su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, no se acordó respetar al pelotón en el que estaba.- Así que el cabo que está a mi lado, elegirá a los afortunados que estén en el frente de batalla.-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y Heather pudo ver a su rededor que la mayoría de las personas que estaban reunidas allí lucían igual o peor de nerviosos que ella. No era noticia nueva que la mayoría con horarios tan estrictos y una mala alimentación, no hubieran realizado una que otra actividad. Aunque hubieran empezado a ganar gran territorio en estos últimos dos meses, las provisiones que destinaban a los regimientos en formación podrían considerarse como apenas necesarias, y en algunos casos bastantes deficiente en la distribución de estas.

\- Abdel Samad **·** .- Un chico de no menos de 20 años se aproximó al pequeño podio situado a la mitad de la habitación. Se podía observar severamente cansado y hasta un poco flacucho.

\- Casilda Nayar **··** .- Ahora un hombre fornido que estaba en una de las esquinas cercanas al general se mostró al frente, tal vez era un teniente o sub teniente al mando, ya que su condición física era bastante envidiable a comparación de la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos.

\- Gedeón Tarud **···**.- Un muchacho trató de pasar al frente rápidamente, haciendo que se tropezara varías veces con sus mismos pies. Heather pudo ver lo poco agraciado que era, tanto de físico y reflejos. Dudó mucho que esta persona en particular pudiera volver después de esta actividad.

\- Oleguer Akra **····** .- La pelinegra pudo dar un respiro, ya que ella no había sido elegida esta vez. Cada día había una mayor necesidad de nuevos sustitutos, por lo que sus expectativas de salir de ahí, se volvían cada vez mas mínimas a comparación cuando huyo del campo de mujeres en el que encontraba.

El cabo que acompañaba al general en turno no hizo caso omiso a la falta de musculatura que tenían los escogidos, por lo cual aconsejó que eligiera a alguien más por si es que no duraban mucho en el frente de batalla.

\- Esta bien.- Recorrió con la mirada a todos los escuadrones que estaban reunidos. De nuevo Heather trató de evadir cualquier mirada de los comandantes, ya que no quería demostrar su ya gran nerviosismo que hasta ese momento era más que obvio. Pero, al recorrer de nuevo toda la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en el uniforme de ella, dejándola helada por la inevitable realidad que iba a tener. - Tú, el de los ojos verdes, ven hacia aquí y preséntate.-

Creía que este iba a ser el final. Sus manos le sudaban y sus piernas a penas respondieron ante el llamado del general. Si flaqueaba ahora, después lo tacharían como poco apto o inepto para el arte de la guerra, y sus pocas posibilidades de pasar la frontera terminaría en un desastre monumental.

\- Sean Alabi, mi general.- Su voz a penas tuvo un pequeño temblor, pero pronto fue sucedido por una señal de aceptación por parte de él.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden romper formación.- Declaró por último, y poco a poco la habitación fue dejando a los que había elegido a unos cuantos pasos de él.

A Heather le invadió un gran sentimiento de tristeza y hasta le dieron ganas de llorar. Hoy podría haber sido un buen día para escapar y tal vez no encontraría otro momento apropiado hasta dentro de un mes o dos, claro si es que sobrevivía ese día. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que solo siguió al capitán que estaba en turno. Les dijeron que fueran por algunas pertenencias que se les había asignado al entrar al pelotón y que volvieran en 5 minutos al camión 251 que estaría cerca de una de las entradas.

La peligra a penas si se inmutó cuando tuvo que atravesar el cuarto en donde a penas había ganado unos cuantos amigos. Prefirió no verlos a los ojos, no deseaba ver la lástima que significaba cuando eras elegido para una de estas batallas. Había pasado antes con algunos de sus compañeros, y solo uno llegó de nuevo a esas instalaciones, pero no de una forma fácil de envidiar. Es más todavía seguía recuperándose de las contusiones que una mina con metralla fue pisada por accidente, constándole que su oído izquierdo terminara sordo y una parte de la pierna perdiera gran parte de su movilidad.

Preparó un pequeño morral con dos mudas de pantalón y camiseta, además, decidió llevarse algunas vendas que había conseguido de contrabando por algunas raciones de sopa que recibían en la cena. Prefería estar preparada a cualquier contingencia que se le presentara e incluso ser descubierta por algunos de los soldados que estarían mas cerca de ella y con mayor contacto.

Cuando llegó al lugar prometido, a penas habían llegado Casilda y no se notaba nada feliz. Heather puso cara de pocos amigos, para evitar preguntas necesarias que pusieran en juego su identidad. Al cabo de algunos minutos mas, el grupo estaba completo y procedieron a abordar. Y, aunque hubiera estado evitándolo, dio un pequeño vistazo del cielo. La luna se había esfumado y el crepúsculo que se había formado con anterioridad dejó de existir para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Y tal vez el último para la mayoría de ellos durante un gran tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Ahora**

 **Yamena, Chad**

Ruffnut la había despedido cuatro horas después, ya que dentro de dos días, ella y Hiccup los suplirían por una semana. Ya se imaginaba a esos dos tortolitos cuidando a los niños. Sobre todo Hiccup, por que, si algo había aprendido de ese pescado parlanchín, es que a veces el podría ser un poco regañón con los niños, per al mismo tiempo era una persona muy dulce cuando pasaban cosas de suma delicadeza. Creo que era una de las tantas cosas que le habían agradado a Astrid desde que lo habían conocido ese verano. Se quedó mirando un poco más el camino por donde su amiga se había ido, quería sentir la certeza de que ella iba a llegar con bien y podría verla cuando menos se los imaginara. Hubiera seguido estando en el marco de la puerta principal, pero unas pisadas le hicieron sacarse de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo hermana?.- El rubio la miró con intención de que se hiciera a un lado y que le dejase un espacio.

\- Solo dándome un descanso.- A su hermano no le pareció que ella estuviese del todo bien, últimamente había estado un poco más calmada de lo usual, y eso le generaba cierta incertidumbre.

\- Segura.- Ruffnut rió a lo bajo, siempre era algo nuevo verlo preocupado por ella.

\- Claro que si, tonto.- Trató de no darle importancia.- Vamos, a puesto que quieres ir a los gallineros por un poco de huevos para la cena.

\- Pero si los ve los niños, no van a alcanzar a todos y con eso me refiero a nosotros.-

\- Puede ser nuestro secreto.- Le dio un codazo a su consanguíneo.

\- Ese es mi segundo nombre hermana querida.- Le dio un abrazo, para después seguirla a una de las habitaciones no tan al alcance de los niños.

\- Por cierto, creo que ya hay nuevas gallinas.-

\- ¿Enserio?.-

(Un rato después)

\- GALLINA!

.

De nuevo en la casa, trató de encontrar a Hiccup, pero todos le dijeron que se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Por lo que decidió hacer una corta visita para ver si su plática seguía en pie. Tocó la puerta varias veces sin obtener una respuesta solida, así que decidió entrar a sus aposentos con un poco de pena.

\- Hiccup, creo que tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar.-

Una escena graciosas se mostró ante ella. El peli café estaba semi recargado en una de sus sillas de plástico que se le había proporcionado al inicio de su estadía. Pero lo más interesante, es que se encontraba babeando una de sus hojas de dibujo en la que se encontraba un gato negro semi terminado. Trató de no reírse a su costa y retiró con cuidado el cuaderno de dibujo que había olvidado que tenía. Le pareció maravilloso que por lo menos los hábitos del antiguo Hiccup no hubieran desaparecido del todo.

\- Así que ese era el secreto que estabas guardando Haddock.- Murmuró al ver que varias veces había dibujado ese gato, y que el primer retrato databa desde hacía uno o dos meses atrás. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y prefirió no molestarlo con preguntas que sabía que iban a responderlas en su momento. Buscó una almohada y retiró una de las mantas que los gemelos habían hurtado del almacén de las amas de llaves. Se las puso poco a poco, para evitar despertarlo, y decidió irse a dormir.

Mañana ya hablarían de ello, y no le importaría a la hora que fuera.

.

.

.

 **Ahora**

 **Desconocido**

El recorrido fue bastante largo, y lo único que hicieron fue llevarlos a uno de los apartados de las fronteras con Libia. Heather a penas había dormido un poco, gracias a los continuos retenes y el mal estado de las carreteras. Pero, ni sus peores pesadillas de niña la habían preparado para la situación que iba a ser testigo.

No habían ni siquiera pisado suelo libanés, cuando una de las tantas minas terrestres instaladas cerca de las vías, habían tenido falso contacto y estallado en miles de pedacitos. Arrojando a la mayoría de los que iban fuera del camión y una gran nube de polvo, que alertó a los merodeadores que estaban vigilando la entrada y salida de su país.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **XD No me maten con ese final.**

 **Algunas curiosidades sobre los nombres o apellidos que podrían resultarles interesantes:**

 **· Samad Significa inmortal o dios, aunque para el budismo y el sijismo es un estado de consciencia en la** **meditación.**

 **·· Casilda significa cantarina y su origen es árabe al igual que Nayar, el cual significa: Carpintero o serrador.**

 **··· Tarud significa: Que anda de visita, que va de un lado a otro.**

 **···· Oleguer significa preparado para la lucha, por lo tanto un apellido que podía tener una referencia a ellos sería Akra, el cual significa "El que tiene los dientes rotos" XD.**

 **Respondiendo al comentario de:**

 **DragoViking: Lo siento por no haber actualizado desde hace mas de un año. Creo que está de mas dar explicaciones, pero espero que te haya gustado y crees algunas teorías (risa malvada en el fondo).**

 **Y si, ya vi que ha avanzado el Hiccstrid, así como casi mueren todos, pero bueno XD. Así es la vida.**

 **Espero que poco a poco te hayas ido adaptando a la vida de universitaria y que te la estés pasando muy bien :).**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
